Beautiful wreck
by beautiful wreck027
Summary: Elena Gilbert lived her life emotionaless and isolated despite having everything even friends who cared about her. She spent her life keeping her demons a secret refusing to face them till it haunted her until Damon Salvatore comes to town.. disclaimer I do not own these characters names l only the story to which I use these characters in. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

_Hello everyone this is my first story so please go easy on me. please tell me your thoughts and feelings. and most importantly i need to thank someone very dear to me_ _Shaylan Samsunder, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of started this and thank you thank you for all your time you gave i know i wasn't easy to deal with.._ _Now let's get on with the show..._

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"BANG" startled by the sudden noise I immediately wake up.

"Dammit!" I curse out loud instantly clasping the back of my head with my hand, it hurts so badly.

"HELLO?" The piercing voice of my best friend, Caroline, echoed through my open bedroom door. I swear if she wasn't a friend I would kill her.

"Here you are!" Caroline's exasperated voice rang across the room "Dammit Elena Gilbert! When are you going to stop acting like a child and deal with your crap...?"

"Sorry mom" I cut her off "I was not aware that you returned from hell" I snapped back with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Don't you give me that lip Missy" throwing her left hand on her hip and pointing her finger in my direction in an attempt to reprimand me "You are an adult, you need to stop this damn self pity and handle your shit because I'm tired of doing it for you..."

"I didn't ask you to" I respond in an irritated tone.

"Rrright because you have someone to take care of you…" She barks back in an angry tone "Where do you think you going? I am talking to you Missy!?" she screams after me as I rush past her.

"Gosh Care, relax, I am just going to the toilet, you know? That place where I have spent most of my life in"

She lets out a heavy sigh as I close the toilet door behind me.

I shield my eyes with my forearm waiting for them to adjust to the natural light coming in from a large frosted window in the bathroom. The room slowly comes into focus as I walk over to the toilet and take a seat. The many advantages of not having a man around, the toilet seat is always down. I instinctively reach for my catheter and gently insert it having done it so many times before it's practically second nature to me now. As the pressure in my bladder subsides I rest my face in my hands making a mental promise to myself never to drink like this again. This however is a promise that is doomed to be broken like so many others before it. I gently remove the catheter and rinse it at the wash basin before putting it back where it belongs.

As I lean over the wash basin to rinse my hands I catch a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. I'm utterly shocked at the stranger staring back at me. My skin made pale against the darkness of my long brown hair as it frames my face. I Inspect my face more closely taking note of the smudged liner and black eye-shadow around my big brown hazel eyes and a reminisce of red lipstick that now lightly tints my full lips. I sigh at the sight before me.

"Elena?" Caroline calls from the other room, her voice filled with concern "Are you okay?"

I can't help but smile at her concern, my best friend who is always there, fucked up or not, she is always there but in all honesty, I don't deserve her or her friendship. The thought triggers an emotion that begins to swell inside of me and I immediately disregard it, can't have any of that shit. I fight back the tears before splashing my face with cold water. I grab the towel hanging beside the wash basin and head towards the door. Still drying my face I rest my hand on the door knob mentally preparing myself for one of Caroline's famous lectures. I breathe in deeply bracing myself as I turn the door knob and push it open. I am greeted by the pristine sight of Caroline dressed in an emerald green halter neck summer dress with matching gladiator sandals. Her blonde hair perfectly styled and curled without a single strand out of place…it's unnatural to be that perfect I tell you. She holds out a glass of water and aspirin for me, her face now full with concern and worry.

"Are you okay?" She repeats herself.

"I'm fine Care" I respond to reassure her even though my head is pounding from last night's drinking spree. I throw the damp towel on my bed and grab the water and pills from her, popping both of them in my mouth followed by one hard gulp of water. Caroline picks up the towel from my bed and tosses it in the laundry basket, Miss OCD herself…something's never change.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked her.

"You know I always check up on you besides, Stefan and I planned to go out for breakfast before he starts work so I'm going in late" she says smitten with the thought of her boyfriend "Anna will cover for me" she smirks "One of the perks of being your own boss"

"Ahhh I see" I say walking towards the kitchen. I need caffeine to deal with Caroline Forbes this early in the morning. I grab a mug and begin my morning ritual of making coffee.

"Can you guess who is getting married and came to me for my services!?" Caroline blurts out.

Caroline Forbes, event coordinator/wedding planner is the best in her in the field, she was practically born with a daily planner in her hand and the innate ability to boss people around.

"I don't care" I respond with a shrug

"Katherine fucking Pierce" she screams with her hands flung out in protest.

Startled by her sudden outburst I almost burn my hand pouring the coffee. Caroline immediately pushes me aside and takes over. I walk around the breakfast bar and take a seat on one of the bar stools across the counter from Caroline.

"Yeah I know right, I was totally stunned too!" she says astonished "That whore queen finally found a new victim to sink her fangs into ever since her marriage with Elijah ended" she adds in a disgusted tone "The poor guy, and I mean quite literally "poor", she left him without a penny after the divorce, I heard he is now some small time newspaper editor in Virginia" she says in sympathetically as she places the steaming mug of coffee in front of me. I instantly grab and pick it up; I lightly blow at the black liquid before taking a sip and placing it back down on the counter. Caroline leans in from across the counter, invading my personal space.

"And guess who is the new blood she after?" she prompts me. I shrug in response, my disinterest in this topic clearly evident on my face.

"The one and only Mason Lockwood, The Heir to Lockwood cosmetics!" She blurts out. I rest my head on one hand while I nurse my mug of coffee with the other as I pretend to listen to her.

"You were totally right by rejecting his passes you know?" Caroline adds. "I hear he is such douche face womanizer, you the kind? 'Oh I'm so rich as soon as I fuck you I leave' I swear if you ever went..."

"Yeah because I'm totally looking for prince charming" I cut her off knowing exactly where this conversation is heading to. I abruptly get up, mug in hand and head for the living room. I take another sip of my coffee and feel the warmth of it fill my body, the throbbing in my head slowly subsiding. I head over to the enormous window in the room that offers me a panoramic view overlooking the numerous skyscrapers. I gaze down at the bustling chaos that can only be New York's infamous morning traffic. Here I am at the top, quite literally, looking down at the world, it seems like this is how most of my life is spend these days, always observing, never living…all alone… I'm so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Caroline besides me and I'm startled when she speaks.

"I know you don't want to hear..."

"Yes Care I don't!" I snap back but as usual Caroline says what she wants

"oh come on Elena, you will find someone one day, who knows? It could be today or tomorrow or day after that. The point I'm making is that you can't keep blocking out the world by drinking your life away and isolating…."

"I need to get to work" I cut her off by handing her my mug before heading to the bathroom.

"Enjoy your day, I'll call you later" Caroline yells after me.

My chauffeur, James, pulls up next to the curb of 5th street in a black sedan Mercedes Benz E-class. Lucas, my personal bodyguard, jumps off from the passenger side and opens the back door for me. I step out onto the pavement and readjust my outfit, making sure it's perfect. I run my hands along my cotton blended black suit coat and matching pencil skirt. The best money can buy with a tread count of over 400 or at least that's what my personal stylist told me. I'm not one for fashion but if you want to swim with the big fish you got to look the part. I lastly recheck my hair making sure the high tight bun I attempted to style it in this morning was still intact, Caroline would not approve. Still smiling at that thought I motion to Lucas to get my briefcase. After handing me the briefcase he moves over to take up his place at my side. I look up at the 50 storey glass building in front of me, bold silver letters across the building spell out "SALTZ ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS". At that a moment a familiar voice echoes through my thoughts, "I couldn't be prouder" it says. Filled with pride I take a deep breath as I straighten up my posture and head towards the entrance with Lucas keeping pace. At the entrance I am greeted by security guards and main reception staff, most of whom don't make eye contact with me. I smirk at the thought of this, certainly master of my domain, it doesn't matter if they revere me out of respect or fear…it still affords me power and having power means having control. "Good morning Miss Gilbert" I'm pulled out of thought once again by a bubbly redhead at the front desk, I respond with a stiff nod and proceed to the elevator and punch in for the top floor

"Bing" the elevator comes to a halt and opens to the image of my PA standing patiently awaiting my arrival. "Good morning Ma'am" Olivia greets "I need coffee, Olivia and see me in my office in five minutes" I command as she hurries off to the kitchen. Lucas opens the massive ornate double oak door of my office. I step in as he closes it behind me and takes up his post just outside.

The heel of my stilettos sinks into the plush carpeting that covers the entire floor of my office. My office in general has a very practical and modern look to it. The walls are painted an icy white making the room appear very bright and clean. In contrast to this it is adorned with sleek black furniture. Down lighting illuminates the room as well as natural light coming in from the floor to ceiling window directly behind my desk. To the far left of the room there is an exquisite black leather couch and an elegant glass coffee table in front of it. Above the couch, handing on the wall is a very interesting painting that I picked up from a local art exhibition some years back. I don't know what it is about the painting but it just speaks to me on some level. The painting depicts a woman whose eyes are smeared, as if the many tears she shed had somehow made them lose their shape. The entire image is painted in black and white except for her lips, they are blood red. Her hands are outstretched in front of her as if pleading with the viewer for help. Caroline doesn't share my sentiment towards the paint, if I recall correctly she said it was "an abomination that would cause her nightmares" before placing a vase of painful colourful flowers on the coffee table in an attempt to both, draw attention away from the painting and to add some colour to my office. She said it would improve my mood. The beeping from my briefcase brings my thought back to my office and notifies me it's time again. I walk over to my desk and place briefcase on top of it before making my way to the adjoining restroom. .

When I appear from the restroom I find Olivia settling my paper and coffee on my desk.

"So what is on the agenda for today Olivia?" I Inquire "Have the Newland publishing House paperwork been drawn up yet? I need them signed by the afternoon"

"I'll see to it immediately Ma'am" she responds "Miss Bennett called requesting you return her call immediately" she continues "Your first appointment is with Mr Vincent Smith at 9:30 then the team from Singapore is back and Niklaus schedule a meeting at 11:30 and ask for you to confirm.."

"No" I cut her off "Rescheduled for 2pm and get hold of Mr Stefan Salvatore to set up a meeting for today if possible or tomorrow. I need an update on the new cellular model they were working on. Is that all you have for today?"

"No Ma'am" she responds "Mr Tyler Lockwood called regarding his lunch meeting with you, he says he will not be able to make it but he is sending his MD, Mr Thomas Carter…"

"Dammit" I cut her off again "I only want to deal with him not some MD, but its fine, go ahead and confirm the meeting" I say irritated

"That is all Ma'am" Olivia says

"Oh before you leave did you get a chance to find Amara's replacement" I ask

"No Ma'am but HR tells me there is a April young being interview today"

I nod and she turns to leave.

The day progresses quite quickly, before I know it's already just past 2pm and I am in the board room having a meeting with my project manager, Mr Niklaus Mikealson and his team. All things considered I have to admit he is cold and ruthless, good traits to have in business if you want to be successful

"We couldn't make the drop off…" Niklaus says coolly

"I don't give a pig's arse why you couldn't do a simple drop off..." I say in an authoritative tone

He opens his mouth to protest I put my hand up, cutting him off before he can start.

"You should have been prepared" I continue "I told you always, always be ahead of the game, so if by any chance something does goes wrong you would have been able to anticipate it long before it happens and prevented this mess up but no, nobody listens and expects me to intervene and do damage control but you know what?" I coax them "Not this time, you and your team fucked up and if you don't fix it, considered your positions replaced by end of the month, do I make myself clear?" I say coldly

"Crystal" Niklaus says bitterly as he and his team get up to leave the boardroom. Niklaus still muttering under his breath when he leaves the room.

"Olivia I asked you not to disturb me" I say irritated

"Sorry Ma'am but I have Mr Stefan Salvatore on the line for you" she says

"Tell him I will call him back in 10 minutes" I say before cutting the call and continuing my conference call meeting with Mr Barry Spiel, discussing a way to buying off a sinking airline

Exactly 10 minutes later I call Stefan back

"Hello Miss Punctual, always true to your word" Stefan says playfully

Stefan is a long time friend of mine. We met in Harvard University studying business together. Then he met Caroline while visiting me and the rest is as they say history.

"Hey Stefan" I respond " Well a woman is only as good as her word" I continue "Sorry I couldn't take your call, it's a hectic day filled with incompetent workers and failed ventures"

"All work and no play will make you a bore Elena" he teases

"And you're beginning to sound just like Caroline besides you are the fine one to talk" I respond in a sarcastic tone

"She cares about you Elena…" he says

"I know Stefan, I know"

"Anyway listen" he continues "I was thinking we should have supper tonight…"

"You want to discuss business with Care around?" I reply astonished "You do realize the last time that happened I didn't hear the end of it for a week and you were in the dog house for much longer"

"No no" he responds "I want you to meet someone, he might be working with you soon and I thought it would better to meet outside of the work environment..."

"Stefan if its work related I prefer meeting during working hours" I respond

"Yeah but if you let me finish it is non work related he is my brother and I want you to meet him and no this is not a set up before you go on again" he says in a defensive tone

"Okay fine, is 8pm okay?" I ask

"Perfect, see you then" he replies

"Bye Stefan" I say before ending the call. I let out deep sigh; there goes my hope of a quiet evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Keep your head clear Elena otherwise you become easy target" Finn says before dropping me onto the mat in one swift move.

Finn Mikaelson, worlds best kick boxer and fitness trainer, sandy blonde hair, olive green eyes and the body of greek God.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Finn says with a stupid smug smile on his face.

He pulls me up to my feet and I get in position.

He starts throwing punches at lightning speed, I duck and dodge them throwing an uppercut then knocking him flat off his feet. I smirk looking down at him.

Finn chuckles and shakes his head "see I knew my student was in there"

"I got to get going it was a good session I'll see you on Wednesday, same time" I say before making my way out of the ring.

As I make my way towards the ladies locker room, the sight of a pale, shirtless figure going at a punching bag catches my attention. I cant see who it is as his back is facing me. With every punch the beads of sweat that form on his smooth muscular back begin to flow down. I find my eyes following their path down his back. As if in a trance I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him, they way he moved was hypnotising. With much effort I tear my focus away from him and brush it off

After having a hot shower at the gym I slip on a figure hugging black dress. Caroline will not approve, she is forever going on about adding more colour to my wardrobe, about how I am a millionaire and I should look the part every time. I roll my eyes at that thought, to be honest I really don't care or have time to worry about fashion or which colour compliments which skin tone, I pay my stylist to know all that. I glance at my watch and notice I have a bit of time to kill. A drink or two is certainly need if I am ever going to get through this dinner with my sanity intact.

'ROSE LOUNGE' is a upmarket club for snobs to let out some steam and relax frankly I think it's more for old rich bastards to wine and dine their mistresses or high paid call girls.

As I walk through the door the bouncer greets "Miss Gilbert"

Inside is surrounded arm chairs and coffee tables a row of boothsagainst wall on one side very classy leather red and black wood a bit of cream throughout the decor there's a bar on the other side with glasses hanging above the dark wooden counter.

a barmaid pouring and mixing drinks " Miss Gilbert would you like to have your regular?"

"Yes Vicki double no ice. thank you" I take a seat on a bar stool taking out my phone checking my mail when suddenly feel the same energy I felt at gym I choose to ignore it when Vicki place my drink on the counter. I take sip then proceed to bury myselfin my phone when I sense someone sitting next to me followed by a velvet smooth voice of a male

"what is a beautiful lady like yourself doing in a place like this"

I don't look up "go away I'm not interested" I say to him not giving any of my attention

"oh trust me one look and you will be begging me to take you home" slowly placing his hand on my thigh

It makes me react instantly I grab his hand and twist his arm pushing his face into the counter "listen dick I'm not interested means I'm not interested now leave me alone before you find your head up your ass"

he laughs "ooohh feisty I love them feisty it's so hot"

I let go him gulp down my drink and walk out when my beeper decides to go off "just great" I mutter

I walk towards the restroom finding an empty stall.once I'm done I stare at myself in mirror maybe I was a bit harsh to the guy god dammit if only I could endure a little touch but who am I kidding I'm a fucking wreck I glance at my watch "shit I'm late" taking one last look over at myself, I walk out I immediately find the guy still sitting by the bar talking to some girl I think I should apologise to him then suddenly he leans in and whispers in her ear, she giggles her cheeks are flushed. Yeah on second thoughts forget it just then he turns to my direction with oceanblue eyes piercing my brown eyes fuck he wasn't lying about his looks he smirks as if he knows my thoughts pulling self away from my destructive thoughts, I turn and walk away.

Getting into the car "Mr Salvatore's place James" I say to my driver

"certainly ma'am" I stare out the window all I can picture is ocean blue eyes staring at me I shake my head in order to get my thoughts clear what is wrong with me?

The ride to Stefan's place is not very long he lived in one of his owned lot of penthouse buildings Stefan is a great business man but most of his knowledge were learnt from hisdad he wasn't a spoilt brat more like prodigy to his father but he had drive passion for the cut throat business world like me one of the reasons why we get along and Caroline is another reason.

Once the car comes to a halt in a underground parking lot James is by my door opening it I step out "I'll call you when I'm ready to leave" with that I head for the elevator I punch the floor code taking me to the very top to the executive penthouse apartment.

I knock on the door the door opens by a bubbly blonde with blueeyes long lashes "good evening Care"

"Elena! Hi come in!" I step inside I notice Stefan is wearing a cable knit sweater that is navy blue that brings out his copper brush back hero hair something styled out of a superman look

"good evening Elena may I take yourcoat" he says smiling

"good evening yes you may" shrugging out of my coat

Seriously! Can't you two ever be normal speaking people I feel like I was invited to high tea with the queen!"

I chuckle Stefan just shake his head. We take a seat at their 8 seater dining table Stefan seatedat head Caroline at his right I'm at left and an empty set of dining plates besides me

"I'm sorry but my brother won't be joining us this evening" Stefan shrugs apologetic

"I did tell you were wasting your time but at least I get to spend time with Elena"

Ismile "Care you did see me this morning anyways I kind of get the feeling you don't like Stefan's brother very much"

"Damon is complicated he just going through something" Stefan shrugs

"complicated my ass" Caroline says taking a sip of her wine "Like seriously Elena the guy has the audacity to call me "Barbie" once but I swear If you see him you would think he is my matching Ken but don't let that face fool you he is the spawn of Satan himself"

I stare at Caroline for moment before saying "So I guess you'renot batting for team Damon then, is there bad blood between you two?"

"It's not that..." Caroline responds but Stefan cuts her off before she can continue

"it's just that Caroline doesn't agree with his choices, she feels they are rather misguided"

"Misguided my foot!" Caroline shouts "no one has been that misguided since the dark ages and even they fended better than your brother" she adds

"enough Caroline as you pointed out dark ages it is the twentieth first century and people choose to do whatever they pleaseincluding the women so if Damon wants to be Damon it's their choice to be with him now can we not talk about this and enjoy our meal"

Caroline takes a sip of her wine before muttering something under her breath that sounded like "he is a man whore" earn a disapproval head shake from Stefan

After supper we spend the rest of the evening in the living room in front of the fireplace exchanging stories from our childhood.

Caroline brings up a particularly embarrassinghigh school story. "So there we are sitting at the basketball game championship" Caroline begins, motion for her to stop but she continues anyway "We are one point away and Elena eating away at this brownie that she found in Miss Beagles office, our Englishteacher" Caroline explains."Then out of the blue little Miss perfect starts acting all weird, she shouting and screaming at the top of her lungs, babbling on and on and making no sense whatsoever. She suddenly gets up and runs onto the court!!! Caroline exclaims."Thank god it was half time" she adds I just cover my face ashamed at what I'm hearing."Running around singing we 'are the champions' in front of the entire school, they even got her on the big screen!!!" She continues."Everyone in dying with laughter and I'm sitting there trying to get her attention to get off the court with no avail, we were taken to the principal's offices, apparently those ordinary brownies they were laced with weed"

"For the record I didn't know that" I add in a defensive tone.

Stefan is laughing uncontrollably with his hands around his side

"and that is why I'm drug free" I say chuckling with my handsup in surrender look down at my watch it's 10:30 "I have to go it's late and it's a school night"

"what!? No. Stay. You can leave in the morning besides you are the boss!" I chuckle

"oh Care maybe a next time we have a girls night or something okay?"

"Yeahokay goodnight but I'll come by the office tomorrow" "sure" I hug her

"goodnight Elena thank you for coming" "goodnight Stefan I had a good time" I pull out my phone and call James to let him know I'm ready to leave as we walk to the door he tells me he is alreadyoutside we say goodbye and I leave

Blue eyes staring at me "who are you?" He smirks "tell me who are you?" Blue eyes disappears

"Elenaaaa!" "No no no go away" "you have such a beautiful body" "no stay awayfrom me you can't hurt me" he lets out a howling laughter "let me touch you just this once" "no don't come near me no no you are not real no go away no no NO!.."

my eyes fly opened my body lifts of the bed breathing heavily sweating everywhere "it was just a dreamit was just a dream" I keep repeating these words over and over I get up to go to the toilet.

I walk over to the toilet and take a seat. I reach for my catheters gently insert it as the pressure in my bladder subsides. I say in my head 'I'm safe I'm away from him I'm fine' I snapped out my thoughts once my bladder comes to an halt.

I gently remove the catheter and rinse it at the wash basin before putting it back where it belongs. I rinse my face with cold water and dry my face and walk out of the toilet throwinga robe on.

I walk into the living room lit by the city lights I look at the time it's 03:00am I walk over to the bar pouring a drink which I console while I watch the view out of the glass wall. It's so beautiful at this time I'm suddenly startled by clearingof a throat "Lucas" I say without turning his way

"is everything okay mam? I heard a noise coming from in here"

"Yes I'm fine. Is the apartment secure?"

"Yes mam"

"you can carry on then I'm okay here"

He leaves without another word I gulp down my bourbon I sigh heavily walking back to my room slippingoff my robe and head back to bed but instead of sleep I decide to work. So I pull up my laptop.

Sitting at the breakfast bar enjoying my meal that my housekeeper Jenna had made for me with some coffee which I sip on while reading the morning paper it's ridiculously how peoplerun their business to the ground suddenly my phone starts to ring

"Miss Gilbert"

"Elena! Finally I have been trying to get hold of you!"

Bonnie Bennett my one of human friend I seem to tolerate and my go to doctor

"…Jeremy has been looking for you he came bythe hospital" "what!?! Why!?!"

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me much just that he needs to speak to you urgently and then I was so afraid that's why I have been calling I called Caroline and she said you're fine that you haven't said anything about Jeremy so he probably haven't spoken to you yet"

"uhm yeah I'm okay err.. Hey Bon can I call you later?"

"Yeah sure just be careful and please tell me what's going on okay bye"

"bye Bonnie" Jeremy?What's goingon if Jeremy is coming to me surely there something wrong…?"Shit!"

I shout out loud I call for James immediately "yes Miss Gilbert" "James I need to leave now bring Lucas along"

I get to my office stepping out of the elevator with my bodyguards

"Elena" my body goes cold I turn to my right to see Jeremy standing there his chestnut messy hair and brown eyesthat match which have the look of a guy that hasn't slept for weeks I stand emotionless for a moment

"in my office now! James Lucas come with me"Ibark seething with anger.

Jeremy sits on a chair in front of my desk my body guards behind him "didn't come here to hurt you…"

"Why are you here? more money? Well you won't be getting a cent more I pay for your studies and give you an allowance that's it littlebrother"

He chuckles lightly "you haven't called me that in a while"

I bang my fist on the desk which surprises him "enough Jeremy! Get to your point I don't have time for sentiments" he doesn't flinch with my sudden outburst but instead takes it as if it wasa normal reaction.

"Kolis missing we don't know where he is and he lost all his money and Mary…" Hepauses with tear swelling his eyes he blurts out "she is dead"

Those words makes me go white "I see did he kill her?"

"What!?No!How can you…" I raise my hand to stop him from saying anything further

"I know your brother is too good to hurt anyone in your books! But don't expect me to sympathise with you all"

"He is your brother too.He,I was warning you because he isn't himself anymore and I know you despise of him but Kol needs help"

I chuckle "He was never himself Jeremy needed help from a very long time but Father and Mother was too busy praising great elder son who held high hopes to see the dark side winning" I look at him I clench my fist damn him! I look down at my desk avoiding his stare "if that is all I suggest you leave but tell me, how is your studies going I trust my money isn't wasted"

"no it isn't it's going well. I'm working on my thesis" he smiles sadly

"good now leave I'll let you know if he shows up here and stop wasting your time on him focus on your career"

he nods "I miss my sister you know the caring loving warm person she was, I hope I see her someday" he says his words breaks my heart but my face reflect no emotions he leaves without looking back.

Oh Jeremy I want to be that person again "James I want all guards on alert 24/7 I'm positive Kol is coming here. Two at the house and you and another with me at all times I'll emailed you his picture if he lost his mind he could be very dangerous. Do you understand"

"yes ma'am"

"good. Lucas can wait out at front desk" they turn to leave

I pick up my phone to Liam Davis "Davis I have a job for you"

"I'm listening"

"I need you to track down Kol Gilbert I want every inch of this country searched"

He pausesfor a moment "yes mam"

"The is absolutely urgent matter Davis" I end the call I sigh heavily I'm exhausted mentally and emotionally

I stare out the glass when I'm awoken by my phone "yes Olivia" "sorry to disturb you miss but Nicklaus needs to see you and you've an appointment with Mr. Lockwood in half an hour"

"send Nicklaus in cancel all my morning appointments" she is silent for a while

"very well ma'am"

seconds later Nicklaus comes in "Nicklaus I hope you have some good news today"

"yes after all I had to deal with ignorant clients this morning without a leader" he smirks

"careful I do pay your bills" I smile "well in that case, shall we get back to business then?"

Nicklaus left after our meeting was done I was able to get some paperwork done since I cleared my schedule I needed some distraction.

I pick up the phone "Olivia is my appointmentwith Mr Salvatore still opened?"

"Yes mam"

"send him in when he arrives"

"yes ma'am" I end the call I wake up from desk to use the restroom

As I wash my hands I hear Olivia outside my office followed by Stefan's voice

I walk out patting my skirt down making sure it's reasonable and neat "I'm so sorry Stefan for….."

I look up and I'm cut off by piercing blue eyes "YOU!"

"Do you know him?" Stefan ask surprised

"I probably slept with…oh fuck" obviously realising who I am exactly

"yeah fuck!" "In my defensive you are pretty hot" he smirks

I roll my eyes at him "can someone please tell me what is going on?" Stefan ask still confused

I walk to my chair "I may or may not of have flirted with her and she attacked me!"

I snorted "That because you tried to flirtate with me even when I turned you down"

Stefan chuckle "you got beaten by a girl for flirting with her, I never thought I would see the day"

"shut up Stef she took me by surprise and besides that's what you go to bar alone for drink a little hook up for a one night stand…"

"Oh right I must have not got the memo on that" I say cutting him off

"I'm so sorry Elena my brother can be…"

"A stud absolutely outstanding sex..."

"He is an arse!" Stefan continues glaring at him

"its fine so you are Stefan's brother?" I don't have the energy for this nor the time

"Damon Salvatore" he gives me a smug smile

"please take a seat. Coffee?"

"Yes please"

"Damon?"

"yeah sure"

I look up at Olivia who is practically gawking jaw dropped gawking at Damon

"Olivia" I repeat sternly she flushes and shifts as if being caught from something inappropriate probably mind fucking the sex on legs oh god I did not just say that!

"Three cups of coffee"

"yes ma'am" she turns to leave

"so let's get down to business there some malfunctions with the new model?"

"Yes I…" Stefan was about to say something but Damon cuts him off

"What were you doing at the bar that night?"

"Damon!" Stefan scolds him

"what? I'm getting to know miss uptight here you know since I'm going to be working with her" he says to Stefan then continues to patronize me further "so let me guess got tired of daddy's money?"

"Damon stop" Stefan says obviously frustrated by his brother's game

I chuckle at his comment "you think all of this was handed to me?"

"Of course I mean look at you, you are hot"

I roll my eyes "if you weren't so busy getting drunk and chasing skirts and done some research on your shareholders you would've known that all of this was built by me" I say proudly

"then what's with Saltz part? Your name is Gilbert most rich people brand their company with their name or a pretty cute name like pink flower something girly, oh wait don't tell you got with a rich guy took him out to the cleaners you wouldn't be thefirst girl to do so"

"ENOUGH! If you done second guessing my business skills and insulting my intelligence can we please get back to business"

Olivia walks in carrying tray with our coffees she sets it down handing a cup to each of us blushing at Damon oh forcrying out loud! It's just a pretty gorgeous kiss worth… what is wrong me! I find my mouth to speak "thank you Olivia we can manage" I say dismissing her

"Miss Forbes is waiting outside without an appointment"

"Caroline is here?" Stefan ask gleefully "oh just great Blondie is here" he rolls his eyes

"send her in Olivia" she walks away within seconds

Caroline storms in "you seriously need to fire that... Stefan!" she cheerfully says when eyes find Stefan first I swear I haven't seen anyone this sickeningly in love He immediate stands grinning like an idiot she kisses him I bow my head I can feel Damon's stare piercing me I look up at him he has a weird look on his face staring at me his fingers stapling his left cheek as if studying me blue to brown lost in each other's eyes Caroline breaks our stare

"Hello dick" she says to Damon

"Hey blondie don't you have shopping to do or something to do instead of interrupting BUSINESS meetings" he says emphasizing the word business but like Caroline fashion she ignores him turning her attention to me

"Hi Elena" she says smiling at me

"Hi Caroline how are you?"

"I'm good thank you, Bonnie told me you said you would call her"

"So you are here to check up on me?"

"No I actually wanted to see you but if you are busy probably tonight we can do that ladies night we can sip wine, talk watch movies just like old times" she say excitedly

" Care no I have a lot of work to do"

"oh come on Lena! I swear you only live for is this company! At least Let's go out? Stefan can join us with Bonnie. It will beso much fun! Pleeease pretty please"

I giggle at her pouting "okay fine where are we going?"

"I know a great place!" Damon says cheerfully

"No no no you are not invited!" Caroline scowls at him

"oh come on Barbie if I am there it is guaranteed fun whereas thesetwo buzz kills you would be bored out your mind"

"well you have a point I guess one night with you wouldn't kill me" she says

"But I have one condition"

"name it"

"you have to behave!"

"Done, Now all of that is out the way there is a place call 'Dusk' it'son Washington Street"

If Damon is going I rather not go "Actually Care I don't think I can make it" I try to get out of it

"oh no you don't Elena Gilbert you are going out that is final!" She reprimands me "This is going to be so much fun! Oh my god I needto get an outfit and call Bonnie sorry Elena I have to go now. See you tonight, okay bye"

"Hey Care wait up, I was thinking we can grab bite and since this meeting is pointless I think I can go if that's okay with you Elena?" he turns to me

"Uh err yeah sure Stef but I do need to see those paperwork" "Thank you Elena I'll email it to you with the details"

He turns to Caroline offering his arm smiling at her "shall we go?" He says lovingly she nods and smiles sweetly at him I smile at them they are so cute

I'm left alone with Damon oh god I find him staring at me again "you know staring is creepy and not forgetting rude"

"I can't help it with your beauty" he say flirtatiously

I roll my eyes "what are you still doing here?"

"Why Miss Gilbert you wound me" he says holding his chest as if his heart hurts

"kicking me out already and we not even naked"

"look I have work to do so can you please let me be?"

"Okay fine I'll see you later I can't wait" he says winking at me turns to leave.

God! How can someone beso hot and infuriating at the same time? My phone rings "yes Olivia?"

"Liam Davis is on the line for you"

"put him through"

"Davis what do you have for me?"

"This Kol character have been busy apparently the cops suspect foul play in his wife's death he fledto Las Vegas from Philadelphia gamble his way through the town until he lost everything cops were catching on so he skip town to Los Angeles where he purchase fake documents I.D included no one seen or heard from him"

fuck this is bad "keep digging Davis, I need to find him!"

"yes ma'am" ending call there "yes Olivia" answering the next call

"ma'am there is call for you on line 3" "who is it Olivia?" I ask her slightly irritated

"he wouldn't say ma'am"

"put him through" I roll eyes

"Hello there puppy" my eyes widen

"Kol" I say through my clenched jaw

"I'm glad you remember your dear older brother..."

"What do you want Kol?" Cutting him off seething with anger

"Remember why father kept your pet name puppy because you have these big brown eyes that are similar topuppy eyes..."

"Kol go home you need help, Jeremy…" I plead

" Not until we play a little game Lena, remember how we use to play every morning before school"

I swallow shutting my eyes tightly trying not to think about those memories that threaten to flood myhead "Kol I beg of you, go home please"

He chuckles "Listen bitch! we are playing a game my game my rules"

"Kol Lis.." he cuts me off "Your first challenge,is to find me in 10 days"

"just go home.." suddenly the line goes dead "Kol..Kol" I repeat his name hopinghe is still on the line but realisation sets in throwing the phone across the room "FUCK!!" I yell loud enough I'm sure the entire building would of heard me if it wasn't for my soundproof office.

Dusk a popular nightclub in NYC red carpet with a metre long line a perk about being rich you don't have to wait in line just show up and you're escorted in no question asked.

I get in its dark with flashing lights and smoke screens a huge dance floor with a bar pole dancers and acrobatic dancers in between a stairway on one side leading to balconies and another stairway on the other side leading to a glass room which secured by a bouncer I got James and Ryan by my sides.

I walk up the bouncer opens I walk inside followed by my guards I hear Caroline before I see her and the rest seated on a sofas with coffee table Caroline and Stefan on a two seater Damon on one side Bonnie with a guy with dark hair on the other side.

Walking up to them James and Ryan scatter close by "hey" I greet

"oh my god you look so gorgeous Elena" Caroline squeals

"thanks care"

"Hi! Elena how you? Bonnie says

"I'm good and you" I smile at her

"I'm good oh I like you to meet Dr Lorenzo St John" she turns to Him "Enzo this is Elena"

"pleasure to meet you" I say extending my hand towards him

"Elena? Elena Gilbert owner of SEH?"

Surprised that he knows me "yes the one and only"

"well then the pleasure is all mine" shaking my hand

I look at Damon who staring at me I go sit next to him since it's the only available seat a waiter comes up "is everything okay here?" She practically ogling Damon but he pays her no attention instead he turns to me

"would like something to drink?"

"Yeah sure a glass of bourbon thank you"

he turns to the waiter but already turned heading to the bar "so Bonnie how did you meets Oliver?" I ask

"We work together he is a new attending from Seattle"

"oh another doctor which field are you in?"

"Plastic I was general but plastic got my attention"

"because boobs are so much better than a ruptured appendix" Damon says

Enzo laughs "actually mate believe it or not I found growing skin from stem cells far more fascinating"

"see there's more to life than boobs,sex and alcohol Damon " Caroline says

"oh but those are the finer things in life" Damon says

"that impressive" I say to Enzo

"not as impressive as you are you built an empire by yourself"

"well business is my passion so that drove me saving money started up small slowly expanding loans and repayments later and here I am"

"she is also a badass negotiator she helped save my sinking ship when I started at Salvatore communication I didn't know what I was doing Damon was setting up the London company father got sick so I was drowning Elena stepped in and now she owns 20% of the company" Stefan says taking a sip from his glass

I turn to Damon smirking at him his expression seems stunned choke on that Mr Salvatore

the waiter is back with my drink

"okay no more business talk tonight meant to be fun!" Caroline says she looks at the waiter "6 tequila shots and refill of our drinks"

"oh not for me care" I say

"come on Elena! Let loose for one night "

"scared you can't hold your drink" Damon says

I look at him arching a eyebrow "fine" the waiter scatter back to the bar I take a sip of my drink

"Enzo how do you know dick?" Caroline says

"dick?" Enzo asks with a chuckle

"Caroline behave" Stefan reprimand her

"not as if any of your business Barbie Enzo and I went to the same boarding school we were inseparable ever since"

"wow you actually have a friend" Caroline says

"Damon isn't bad I would be lost without him when I got to the school I was bullied being the new guy with a British accent and overweight Damon was the only guy who stepped in and helped befriended me"

"wait! You were overweight?! But look at you you are gorgeous like a total Dr Mchottie!" Caroline says

"Hey boyfriend sitting right here" Stefan pouts

"you are hot too baby" we all laugh at them

"with that hero hair no one can compete Stefan " Damon says

the waiter is back with our drinks Caroline hands out a shot glass to each of us "To a fun night" rising the glass into a toast

everyone says "here here" throwing it back followed by squeals at the sensation of tequila

"oh my god love this song! Let's go dance" Caroline says pulling Stefan to his feet whinnying he doesn't want to Enzoand Bonnie already heading to stairs I decide I need the restroom

"Elena where you going?" Caroline asks

"to the restroom I'll meet you down" I say turning towards the restroom

Once I reappear from the restroom I notice Damon looking out of glass onto the dancefloor I look at him quizzically is he waiting for me? He turns to me looks as if he seeing me for the first time staring into my eyes even though it's dark I feel his stare pinning me

"you waited for me?" I ask

"uhm yeah I thought it would be easier if I would walk down"

"you didn't have to"

"you know the words you should say is thank you Damon "

"sorry I mean thank you Damon " I blush furiously

"shall we?" Walking in front of Damon closely behind Ryan and James through the crowd we find Caroline dancing with Stefan and Bonnie and Enzo dancing next to them I stand awkwardly looking at them Caroline pulls me into the crowd the boys start to disappear towards the bar watching us closely we form a circle just three of us dancing along with the music 'how deep is your love' is playing I feel as if someone staring at me I turn towards the bar Damon leaning back against the bar holding glass staring at me he smiles at me I smile back and look away

suddenly the dj voice is heard "here to all the lovely couples out here so grab your guy or girl to the dancefloor" "Thinking out loud' plays Enzo and Stefan make their way to the dancefloor I walk off suddenly my hand is grabbed I look up to see who it is all I see is intense ocean blue eyes I look to him quizzically "dance with me"

"no I don't dance"

"I wasn't asking" pulling me to the dancefloor into his arm his arm hooked around my waist the other holding my hand up while my other is on his shoulder staring into each other's eyes moving around the floor as if we're floating he pushes me away holding onto my hand and pulls me back my breathing is slow almost breathless we glide once again across the floor he whispers into my ear "breath Elena" I close my eyes try to control my breathing when I open he staring at me his eyes no more blue but something dark burning in them he picks me up then slides me down against his hard body twirls me around before dropping me backwards holding onto my body leaning in so close that I feel his steady heart beat against me i stare into his eyes wanting his touch suddenly his soft lips on mine instantly his tongue finds mine pouring every passion in this one kiss it seems as if hours have passed he pulls away pulling me to my feet when I come back to earth I'm aware we are centre of attraction people cheering on and clapping. My friends standing there gaping when realisation hits me I kissed him he kissed me I turn and walk quickly almost running towards the exit I vaguely hear Caroline calling out for me.

 _ooooohh what happened to Elena??!_

 _Hi everyone thank you for the support! soooo this might be a short chapter I'll make up for it soon I promise! please keep the reviews coming. bye_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! hope you are still reading. sorry about the late update. things have been crazy and I struggled hard on this chapter I was contemplating if it was worth posting then chopping and changing things. well it was just a big struggle. anyway enjoy! btw happy new year I know very late lol._ _see ya! remember to review I love to read your thoughts._

Chapter Three

The ride seemed long and painful but once I burst through the doors I throw my purse aside heading straight to for alcohol, Gulping a drink or 3 in a row as I ignore the burning sensation that hits back of my throat but still I feel unsatisfied with my drink I throw the glass against the wall watching it scatter in a thousand of pieces.

"FUCK!" Screaming with everything I have in me. How could I let him kiss me!? This isn't for me why can't the universe understand this!

"Are you okay? Ma'am" James interrupts

"what..yes I am fine James just leave" 'just leave me alone dammit' mentally cursing him

"very well ma'am" He hesitate for a minute but disappears.

Breaking down, I fall to my knees staring at the city lights out the glass wall before me tears staining my face as a million of thoughts floods my mind. 'how can I let this happen? I've gone so long staying away from every emotion especially accepting thatno one can love a person like me unless.. no Elena you can't let him in. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER FOR GOD SAKE!' Getting up onto my feet I grab a bottle of whiskey heading for the bedroom but I stop myself when I find a poster size picture hanging on the wallhalfway up the stairs, it's him with a little girl looking up at him he smiles down at her, they look so happy. I stand for a minute or so staring at the picture till tears threaten to fall once again i take another mouth full swing at my bottle feeling theliquid pour into my throat I start wonder what life would've been like if he was still around every passing day my thoughts find my way to him, He would of been so proud of me he was always so proud. I walk off to the bedroom I place the bottle on the vanityI walk towards the bathroom leaving a trail of my clothes I sit up on the toilet inserting my catheter my bladder empties instantly I sit there lost like once my bladder comes to an halt I remove the catheter I wash it place it back where it belongs. I turnon the shower taps I don't wait for the water to heat up letting the water hit against my body as if cleansing away my sorrows my pain the numbness I feel. Getting out of the shower wrapping a towel around me I stare at the mirror at my lips and flashbacksof Damon's kiss comes to play I touch my lips with my fingertips if only things were different I walk back into my room into my walk in closet I find a pair of panties and oversized T-shirt throwing them on I grab my bottle and my laptop as I sit in bed.

Morning comes quickly sunlight wakes me up with a major hangover I wince as pain stabs into my skull rolling off the bed sitting up with my feet on the ground I notice the empty whisky bottle that I've dropped at my feet, ignoring it I grab my robe and head for the bathroom.

Once I'm done in thebathroom I make my way to the living room that's when I notice Jenna is preparing breakfast by the smell of coffee which calls my stomach but looks like it has to wait because I'm stopped in my track by one angry Caroline Forbes standing there glaring at me.

"Good morning Care" I say brushing pass her to look for my bag hoping she would not start an argument but that probably would be when hell freezers over

"no don'tyou good morning me!" I sigh heavily 'a girl can only hope' "I tried calling you the entire night I was so worried about you and you don't even answer any of my calls or text!…" she continues

"Ha ah! Found it!" I grin throwing up my hand holding onto my bag I dig through the bag in hopes she would give up but not chance it's Caroline Forbes full on fury.

"don't ignoreme I know something happened hell we were all just as stunned as you are! But as for Damon don't worry I gave him a piece of my mind how dare he take advantage of you we didn't see him for rest of the night probably found another skank to bang because he didn't get his way, I'm telling if he got his way God so help I would of cut his-"

" wellhe didn't Care. Besides not like that stupid kiss had any affect on me" I hide my face by looking away from her knowing that was a full on lie.

"oh yeah? then why did you run out like you were on fire?" She points out

"I was in shock it that's all okay? besides you said yourself he is a man whore"

"That he is and I refuse to let him anywhere near you!" She exclaimed she sighs and continues to speak "anyway since you're perfectly fine then we are goingshopping!"

"No I can't. Care I have a meeting and a pile of paperwork"

"but it's Saturday Elena! You own the damn company so one day away it will not fall apart" she pouts a full on Caroline Forbes pout the one where it will make a nun sin but I stand my ground I need to be far away from Damon as possible "oh no, no you don't! you're not getting me this time with that look" I walk away from her before she reels me but I continue by saying "I went out last night that's more thanenough"

"coffee?" Jenna ask as I take my place at the breakfast bar

"please" I reply desperately needing my caffeine fix for the day

"okay fine then at least come to supper tonight Stefan is entertaining some hot shot Bonnie and Enzo coming no Damon pleeease" she begs

I ponder on it for second no Damon huh? "OkayI will come just so you can get off my case" I sigh I can never win with, can I?

"yay! I need to go now it's at the grill Stefan closing it just for tonight" She says

"I can't believe he owns that place" Stefan usually more numbers and shares kind of guy not entertainment and food person

"me either by Elena see you later" she says as she walk towards the elevator

"bye Care" I call out

"what would you like to eat Miss Gilbert?"Jenna asks

"granola and some fruits please Jenna"

"coming right up" she says cheerfully smiling up at me

I began to read the morning paper.

After my meeting I decided to go to the gym before the supper letting off some steam was needed I guess my thoughts of Damon haven't left every time I try to distract myself my mind always find him wanting his lips on me all over me dammit I need to stop thesechildish thoughts I'm not some love struck teen and I can't be love struck with anyone it will only lead to doom and besides relationships being in a relationship with me is pointless I wasn't aware the car has stopped Lucas opens the door and I step out heleads me into the grill a small restaurant and sports bar I see Caroline and Stefan with Enzo and Bonnie with bottle of beers in their hands talking animatedly about something I go up to them everyone greets me with smiles but the boys look awkward it's probablybecause of last night's fiasco "hey guys and ladies" I say smiling

"er Elena there's something I need to tell" Caroline says to me as if I lost a puppy

"what is it? Whats wrong?" I say

"D-"

"I seriously need to fire that idiot that calls himself a chef" Damon says coming out of the kitchen

I whip my head at him and back at Caroline glaring at her that I'm not pleased she shrugs apologetically

"well hello Elena" Damon says behind me

I look at him and he is smirking the bastard is smirking at me! "Hello" I turn away I can'teven look at him

"I'm really sorry Lena I was going to tell you this bar actually owned by him" Caroline whispers to me

"you could've texted me at least" I whisper back oh boy this going to be awkward and annoying

"anyone for refills Elena what would youwant? Of course I'm not on the menu but if you wa-"

"Beer please" I say cutting off while rolling my eyes at him

"where is this guy!" Damon says handing me a beer

"relax he said he will be late" Stefan says

"who is this guy?" I ask taking a sip of beer

"Kai Parker" Stefan says

"as in Parker International?" I ask

"the one and only" a voice comes from the entrance I look up I see black hair dark eyes his boyish features

"hey you made it" Stefan says starts introducing everyone "you know Damon my brother this Caroline my girlfriend, Bonnieand Enzo are doctors and our close friends and this is…"

"Elena Gilbert" Kai says smiling I smile back in surprised putting out my hand to shake instead he kisses the back of my hand

"a pleasure to meet you Mr Parker" I say

"pleasure is all mine Miss Gilbertand please call me Kai my father is Mr Parker" he flirts

"aren't you quite a charmer" I say smiling at him

"charmer? I don't think I can charm someone as beautiful and intelligent as you are" he smiles at me and I blush instantly well this is awkward

"if you two are finished undressing each other with your eyes I like to keep my food down thank you very much" Damon says irrated what's his problem?

"Speaking about food! The table is laid" Caroline says excitedly

She leads us to a table setting for 8 everyone taking their place as Kai comes up next to me and Damon pulls out a chair in front of. Just great.

Kai and Stefan begin to talk business which catches my attention "look I mean the company is a sinking ship because of poor decisions but it has its client base and great workers just needs direction" Kai says

" Damon has some ideas uphis sleeves but I'm not sure about it means re-branding firing dead weight hiring new it's practically start from the bottom"

"you buying in on Parker media?" I ask

"no we buying off Parker media"

"rating are dropping so my father and I think it's wise to let it go before we lose it to the ground"

"so you'll run the hotel industry?"

"Yes we had no business buying into media we just in over our heads"

"media is a tricky business you have to keep your eye on ball and I'm confident in Stefan" Damon says

"what about Salvatore communication?" "I will be running it. Lexi has the London boat under control" Damon says

"sounds like Parker media will be in good hands" Kai says

"you mean Salvatore media" Stefan says raising his bottle to Kai

Kai chuckles "of course it's is now Salvatore Media"

I turn to Bonnie she is telling us about this new cancer research she will be working on "I mean we are closeto getting to this break through inserting viruses to shrink tumours. What do you think Lena any funding is welcome" She hints at him

"wow that's so amazing Bon Bon I'm all for medical findings but I can't fund another project I mean I do fund the Spina bifida association" I say

"Yeah I know and they doing amazing work withthat actually Enzo joining the team" she says proudly

"it is genuinely a great foundation you started there Elena. I worked on some of those kids and they blow my mind how they live through it all what people what we take for granted they make use without it" Enzo says

"yeahthey are wonderful kids they always say they kicked Spina bifida in the butt" I say in awed

"Spina bifida? " Damon asks curiously I turn to look at him god he has such beautiful black hair I want to run my fingers through it stop it Elena!

"Um yeah it's abirth defect where there is incomplete closing of the backbone and membranes around the spinal cord." I respond

"But why support Spina bifida surely they can fix it since it's unheard of?" He questions

"No it's unheard of because people are less aware of it, there was this woman who gave birth to her child and doctor didn't explain further like how to take care of her baby what care she needs for her baby because she was poor, you can't just "fix" it, it causesit causes disabilities in some cases because of nerve damage some server than others but they says folic acid can help prevent it that's why they encourage pregnant women to take them but sadly some go without detection. that's why i came up with the foundation, to help teach encourage and improves their life." I say

"woah I didn't realise such things existed how did yo-" Damon was about to say something but Caroline cuts in

"Ohenough of all this sad stuff and let's enjoy our meal" Caroline says over our conversation but I mentally thank her not wanting to share too much to Damon

"Care did you find anything good at mall today" Bonnie ask

"oh great we reduced to girl talk next we will be braiding hair" Damon says annoyed

But Caroline ignores him in her Caroline way "oh my god Isaw this beautiful perfectly crafted by god shoes! I had to have it but out of the blue some skank showed up and tried to take as if I was going to hand them to her hell no! Those were my jimmy choo and no one messes with Caroline Forbes shoes!" She say furiously

We all let out a laugh"don't laugh, it wasn't funny we wrestled for it that's when she threw those beautiful angel shoe at me and it broke" we tried but failed miserably to hold out laugh

When I look ahead I find Damon staring at me I clear my throat then looking down to hide my blushed cheeks.

After our meal we sit around the table playing games started off with charades girls vs boys of course girls won.

"I'm not playing anymore you'll clearly are cheating" Damon whines

"yeah!" The rest of guys agree

"don't be sore losers!" Bonnie says laughing atthem

"fine lets play a different game" Caroline says "nah I'm out love" Enzo says

"oh come on it will be fun! Let's play truth or drink! if you refuse to answer has to take a drink of bourbon"

"nope still not playing" Enzo insist

"okay fine I'll start"Caroline says she turns to me and smiles I know this look she up to something "Kai are seeing anyone?" She turns to Kai and asks oh god she trying to play cupid

"Caroline that's too personal" Stefan scolds her Kai chuckles

"it's okay Stefan and no I'm notseeing anyone my work doesn't go well with relationships"

"what a coincidence! Elena's work too"

"Care-" I'm cut off by Kai

"but sure she has tons of suitors at her door" I blush furiously and nervously smile at him

"I don't think Elena is interested in dating"Damon speak up as he takes a sip of bourbon everyone's eyes instantly on him I stare at him trying to say something I open my mouth then close when I finally gather my thoughts I firmly say

"maybe I'm interested in testing the dating pool" why is my dating lifesuddenly the topic it!?! Caroline Forbes doing

"then probably we can do dinner sometime?" Kai asks smiling at me

"I- I have to check my schedule and get back to you" I lie no way in hell I'm considering this

"careful Parker she sounds like a runner" Damon says I glare at him what the fuck

"then lucky I like the chase fora beautiful lady" Kai says

"actually Elena is free for lunch on Monday" Caroline exclaims

"perfect I'm free for lunch,meet at the golden rose?" Kai ask

"Sure" I say faking a smile at him Kai was about to say something when his phone starts to ring "excuse me I needto take this" answering the call and walking towards the door

"Caroline what is wrong with you!" I scowl at her

"what are you so afraid of Elena?" Damon says

"What?! I'm not afraid of anything" I say scowling at Damon

"Right because normal for someone to avoiddating at all cost even kissing someone and run off like your head caught on fire, so what are you afraid off?"

"Oh I see poor Damon can't accept the fact a woman not wanting him back" unbelievable! How dare he judge me!

"Oh please honey you kissed me back without any question of not wanting me what is it Elena? Didsome dashing guy hurt your poor little heart that you sworn off men forever? Or did daddy dearest hurt mummy that's why you hate men and married your work instead?"

"That's it!" I swing my hand slapping him hard against his cheek making head swing to the otherdirection feeling the affect stinging against my hand Caroline gasp out loud

Damon grasp his cheek where I slapped him chuckling "looks like I hit a nerve" he presses on

"Damon enough" Stefan says

"Damon leave her alone" Caroline says

"hell no i'm curious why miss uptighthere hates the world so much" Damon says

"how dare you! You know nothing about me!" I say "well then enlighten me" Damon says

"why should I? Why do you even care happened in my life Damon?" I say shouting at him suddenly he stares me down speechless for a moment the room stood silent as if someone had died that's when Kai walks in

"you never get away from wor-" he looks to me then to Damon "did I miss something?"

Stefan jumps in "er no just Damon and Elena being competitive as usual" he lie with a light chuckle

Damon and I still staring at each other when my beeper goes off breaking my stare oh for the love of god I let out a breath fighting with Damon Salvatore is a mission not to be taken lightly I switch it off making my way to the bathroom "excuse me I need therestroom"

"anyway I need to leave there's an issue at the west hotel I need to sort out, Elena see you Monday?" Kai ask

"sure" I fake a smile once again "great. Nice meeting you all but I must go. enjoythe rest of the day. Goodbye" he says before leaving with everyone saying their good bye not wanting to look at Austin again I make my way to the restroom I need to figure out how to get that stupid lunch date cancelledmaking a mental note.

Once i'm almost done in the stall I hear Bonnie and Caroline come in calling out my name

"Elenaaa" "Elena, are you okay?" Caroline concerned

"I'll be out in a second" I reply as I remove my catheter and flush I proceed to sink and wash up

"stop with this okaystuff i'm really fine and Damon is an ass" I state

"that is true but we can't stop worrying about you because we love you we are family remember" Caroline says

" yes always Elena" Bonnie agreeing

"if we going to be doing the whole hugging and crying thing at least get me drunk" I says half jokingly they laugh and smile

"let's go get drunk then" Caroline suggestions

"carry on I'll be out in a minute" I say needing a minute to collect myself. I stare at myself in the mirror I take breath in and out,I pick up my bag and walkout.

When I reappear everyone is laughing and talking then my eyes catches Damon's stare, I feel as my heart as stopped and my stomach drops once again grateful for Caroline as she breaks our moment

"Elena! I was telling them you are undefeated when it comes to taking tequila shots"

"impossible I tell you sweetheart, only a real man can stand by the tenth shot and our mate Damon here can" Enzo winks at Damon

I chuckle "is it because I'm a girl? Well I can I took on our high school jock he was outby the 6th shot and I downed what was left"

"it's true i'm surprised she even have a liver at this age" Bonnie says the guys still can't believe it

"then let's see this wild Elena,lets have a contest" then he turns to me "look I'm sorry for being ass to you,truce?"Damon apologies everyone staring jawed dropped unable to speak I stare at him as if i'm pondering his apology "oh come on I said I'm sorry and I don't ever apologise for anything" Damon pleads

Stefan coughs and clears his throat and says "that is true.." but closes it quickly

I sigh heavily "fine true" holding out my hand to shake his "and accept your challenge" his touch of hand sends a spark through me I pull away quickly everyone starts to scramble around awkwardly getting excited.

Stefan goes behind the bar placingthe bottle slices of lime and salt on the counter with six tot glasses he pours three each for Damon and I that's when they all start banging the counter shouting 'drink drink..' except for Stefan he standing by with the bottle in hand

"ready get set…" Carolinepauses while we get the lime and salt ready "DRINK!" we clink our first shot glass together then licking the salt then gulping down the shot sucking on the lime we carry on to the next two glasses everyone starts to cheer and clap Stefan continues to refillthe glasses as we hit the last shot on the counter, Damon moans cleaning up his mouth

"Awww looks like someone needs a bib" everyone laughs including him

"I'm sorry I can't unhinged my jaw like a snake to consume alcohol" he states

twelve shots down "give up mate she is good" Enzo says patting Damon's back

"never" Damon says

I giggle he smiles at me "you have a beautiful giggle"

"and you are drunk Mr Salvatore" we suddenly startled by Caroline Forbes singing we turn and see her and Bonnieon a table dancing as the song I really like you by Carly Rae Jepsen plays we laugh at them

"Elena come on dance with us" Caroline calls out I laugh

"i'm coming!" I tell back then I turn to Damon smiling at him I get up walking towards them stripping my jack off I get into their table theystart to giggle and cheer and we start dance to 'I'm slave for you by Britney' as we channeling our inner Britney Spears the boys start to cheer and whistle at us I can feel Damon stare on me I turn to their direction seeing him just sitting staring only at me after an hourI get off the table feeling exhausted and thirsty I head for the bar when I reach I tell Stefan I want three more shots

"Damon?" He offers him

"oh no not for me thanks" I chuckle "light weight" suddenly we hear a bang and the girls laughing we look at them Carolinetripped over Bonnie they laying on the ground laughing at each other

"I think I need to get my girlfriend home" Stefan says almost running to her followed by Enzo. I take my three shots lift up the last empty tot

"looks like i win!" I say drunkenly smilingat Damon he looks at me with a goofy smile I try to stand up when I suddenly feel light headed

"woah easy there drunky" Damon says immediately grabbing me then suddenly I'm consumed by darkness.

I wake up to the sounds of banging pots and cupboards and the dying urge to pee like a dam is going to burst open I race to the toilet I drop my panties and reach for my catheter once it's inserted the relief of my bladder feels so calming when suddenly I wonderwho is in the kitchen it's Sunday Jenna is off she probably came early I shrug remove my catheter pull up my panties flush and wash up my catheter I wash my face brush my teeth and grab a Advil Once i'm done in the bathroom I head towards the noise the airfilled with delicious smell of pancakes bacon eggs and coffee "Mmmm" smells mouth watering delicious "Jenna that smell-" I'm cut off half way by sight of Damon shirtless smirking "YOU! Wha...whaat are you doing here? How did you get in? Where is James?" Isay trying to take in the sight of him

"I didn't know what you like so I made pancakes bacon and eggs" he says setting everything on the table then walk around to the chair pulling out motioning me to sit

"you didn't answer me how the hell did you get in my house and how dare you come here uninvited I should throw you out!"

He rolls his eyes at me "you ever get tired of being so uptight and bossy all the time and besides you should be thanking me for getting you into bed instead of leaving you at the bar passedout oh by the way cute panties" he says wiggling his eyebrows scanning my waist to my legs

"oh fuck" I blush with embarrassment shielding myself with my hands and make a run for the bedroom I grab my robe wrapping it around me while I head back to the kitchenwhen I enter Damon is reading the morning paper he closes it as I enter "thank you for not abandoning me last night but it doesn't explain why you in my kitchen half naked" I say

"Elena shut up and sit down and eat before I make you" he says annoyed

"no and you can't makeme do anything" dammit I sound like a child

"really? You want to act like a child? Fine when I got you home it was late so I crushed in the guest bedroom and when I woke up I decided to make breakfast for you since you would be hungover now sit down before I force you to the chair andshove this wonderful breakfast I made from scratch down your throat" he says out frustration giving me that I would really do it look

I consider arguing it further but i'm so hungry and the smell so so good I walk up to the chair opposite him he smiles I roll my eyes

"coffee?" He asks with a smug smile

You win this round Salvatore "yes please thank you" I dig into the pancakes with maple syrup I take a bit of it it taste so good that I moan out loud with my eyes closed "Mmmm" when I open them Damon's eyes on me as if I was some mystical creature I clear my throat"this taste good" I say breaking his stare "where did you learn to cook?" I ask

"from my mother" "oh?" Telling him to go on "growing up my mother would do all the cooking she loved it her way of showing us her love that's what she use to say I would help herI enjoyed doing it"

"how come you didn't do it as a profession you could have owned a string of restaurants"

"I thought about it but father had different ideas for my life and no one can disobey the great Guiseppe Salvatore but I'm glad I didn't thoughafter my mother passed away I lost my passion with her"

"I'm sorry I didn't know Stefan rarely speaks about your family" I sympathize

"yeah so tell me about you" he inquires

"me? There's nothing to tell I'm pretty boring" please change the subject

"pretty yes boring no I think you keep a lot afraid what peoplemight find scare them and reject you as if you not worthy of any sort of care or emotions" he analysis me

"yeah I think you should stick to your day job Mr Salvatore because psychology isn't your thing" god how does do that turn everything on to me I need to change thistopic

"everything taste sogreat. thankyou for breakfast" it's true the is so good

"you are deflecting I told you about my family at least tell me something about yours like the portrait in your passage is he your father?" Fuck he is like a dog witha bone I try to think a way out maybe I can tell him about Alaric. no I can't, I don't do personal care to share

"that's just a random picture it's beautiful" I say looking away from him hiding behind the lie I speak

"bull, you can clearly see that the little girl is you" he states

"I don't owe you any explanations especially not aboutmy life" damn him

"I'm trying to be a friend here and as a friend I want to get to know you" he says clearly frustrated

I sigh heavily "fine it is me and that is my father but he isn't alive anymore that's why I prefer not to speak about him"

"I'm sorry and thank you for telling me" there's asilence for a while then he breaks it "where did you learn to fight?" Obviously thinking of the first time we met

"I take kick boxing classes with Fin Mikealson" I say proudly with a grin to show

"thee Fin Mikealson the kick boxing champ"

"yes" I say smirking

"wow impressed I didn't peg you for a sportygirl I mean isn't there is some unspoken rule between girls stay away from anything that hazardous for breaking a nail" he teases

I roll my eyes "you keep rolling your eyes like that it's going to become crossed eyes"

"you mean like this?" I cross my eyes and look athim teasing him while batting my lashes he burst out laughing at me and I laugh too we stare at each other caught in a moment we find ourselves inches from each other's faces we about to lock our lips when suddenly realising this can't happen I grab his pancakefilled with cream and maple syrup and slam it to his face

He chuckles in surprise "oh..now you going to get it" he picks up the plate of scrambled eggs I make a run for for it but it's too late scrambled eggs all over my hair I stop laughing and gasp out loudI turn around and see Him smiling at me with streaks of maple syrup and cream all over his face start throwing food at each other hiding under the counter both of us either sides

"are you ready to give up?" He ask from the other side

"are you?"

"Only whenyou give up"

"fine on the count of 3 we will stop with our hands in the air"

"deal" "okay…one…two….…three!" Jumping up I throw a hand full of mashed pancakes with whip cream but he ducks out of the firing line and hits Caroline full in the face! "Oh fuck...shit! Care i'm sorry" I walk towards her sheput up her hands to stop me oh boy this Caroline Forbes i'm really mad look

She gasped out loud wiping cream and honey filled face "OH.MY.GOD! Seriously Elena!?! How so adult of you two,a food fight!" She lets out a loud groan stomping off leaving us I turn to Damon we both burst out laughing hysterically I memorized by his laugh I stare smiling at him I hear someoneclear their throat behind me I break out of my stare and find James behind me

"Yes James" I say

"there's a Mr Davis on the line for you he said it was urgent"

"tell him I'll call him back"

"very well" he turn to leave

"I need to shower don't bother cleaning up Jameswill sort it out" I turn to leave in a hurry leaving Damon in the kitchen without waiting for a question or a reaction.

I'm done showering and changing I head for the kitchen I find the part time cleaner at work and no sign of Damon maybe he finally got the message and left. I head to my study to get some work done and make my calls. I call Liam Davis "Davis" I say sternly

"Miss Gilbert Itracked down a lead on where Kol might be" he says right down to business

"might be? Might be isn't good enough Davis I need concrete information"

"but…" "Davis I don't need excuses! I need him found!" I sigh annoyed by his incompetence "what do you have?"

"I think he might have purchased a gun and some drugs usinghis fake identity"

"fuck this is bad Davis I need him found and dealt with immediately and I don't give a fuck if you have to sell your first born to get him. Do I make myself clear?" My anger rages

"Y...yes ma'm"

"Goodbye" I hung up throwing the phone on my desk I throw myhead back against the chair close my eyes wondering where could he be and what is he up to the past seems to always seep in even everything around have changed. I sigh once again and call James to come into my office. Within seconds he appears at door "comein James"

He nods before walking in "James as you know Kol Gilbert has been on the loose unstable I have contacted Liam Davis to track him down. Looks to us that he might have purchased a gun. I need you to work with Liamand take charge of security around me at the office and here at the apartment. It must be air tight security James so tight that an army can't penetrate through"

"Yes ma'am"

"You can leave now" he turns and leaves

I continue working on paperwork to which reminds me to call Stefan "Hello Stefan"

"Elena hi how was breakfast?" he amuses

"Ohhh i'm sureyou heard all about it if that is why you are asking"

He chuckles "she furious about it it's all I heard all morning and you might not have a friend soon"

I laugh "she stormed out of here I knew that wasn't good sign,I'm sure she will get over it anyway I looked over the paperworkso malfunction on the new model seems to connect to other calls whilst connected to one"

"yes but tech guys says it has to be the chip but they will be working on it in the meantime it delays the launch for a month"

"good I'm happy with this there's also another thing I was thinking of selling my share back to you"

"why?" He asked in surprised

"did Damon say anything? Elena I'll talk to him"

"no, he did not, Look the company is doing great now and it's a family business doesn't need me anymore I only bought it to stay afloat"

"okay where is Damon anyway?" as if that was cue for Damon swings the door open with James closely behind him I stare at him in confusion he walks up to my desk takes my phone and hangs up "work can wait"

"how dare you! I was busy with that" I stand up glaringhim

James speaks from behind him "I'm sorry ma'am I tried to stop him"

"It's fine James you can leave" I turn to Damon "what do you want now?"

"Happy to see you too Elena" he smiles

I smile back sarcastically "I thought we could have some lunch" he says

"Damon I have work to do I don't have time to go out"

"whosaid anything about going out" he holds up a bag of take outs "I knew you would reject my offer to take you out so I brought lunch to you" he says grinning at me I stare at him for a moment he is trying to get close to me I can't have that

"don't you have someone else to bother"

"yes I do but you are far more entertaining. Come on grumpy I even got movies" he leads me out to the TV room it's just a meal and movies no biggie right

"So what movies you have?"

"Well I got some action and horror but if all fail and you are one of those girls into romance I got 'the notebook' on standby followed by 'the vow' "what action and horror movies you have?" " 'Drag me to hell' and wanted but if-"

I stop him "I'll go for action and horror but only if you got buttered popcorn"

he grins at me "but first lunch I hope you like Chinese" I smile we sit on the floor by the coffee table we start to eat and talk "Barbie the Doctor chick and you grew up together?"

"Caroline yes but Bonnie we became friends in junior high and we were inseparable ever since even through college we always made sure we were always apart of each other's lives although we were apart doing different stuff"

"the doctor chick I understand but barbie? If I had to stay in a room with for more than day I would…"

"Hey! She isn't bad person you just haven't gotten to know her"

"no thank you I rather be blind and insane"

"Caroline, she is different but she is most loving sweet person very protective of people she cares aboutI would be completely lost without her" he smiles at me "you and Stefan have a great brother bond"

"what do you mean?" Looks to me with a confused look

"the day you came into town I had supper with them and Caroline well wasn't saying very nice things about you"he chuckles

"no shocker there"

"and Stefan stuck up for you"

"we didn't have a happy life after my mother died my dad worked most of the time we were home mostly alone because all he cared for was his empire then I had to take care of Stefan so he feels like i'm somekind of hero when I'm not, I did what I had to do by the time I got old enough to understand that this wasn't ideal for a boy to take care of things father shipped me off to boarding school and Stefan had him and a nanny we would write to each other until heleft for Harvard and my life was my father's new project becoming him then sent off to London when Stefan and I finally got time to spend time father already molded him to mini him"

"you are a hero. All big brothers meant to be heroes" he smiles a sad smile big brothers suppose to protect you guide you help well some of us are more lucky than others to get a brother like you. Damon breaks my thoughts

"what did your dad do from the photo he didn't look like a businessman" he talking about Alaric, Can I tell him? Of course not Elena you can't talk anyonehow fucked up you really are how your life is so wrecked beyond repair-

"Yu-Woo! Elenaaa" Damon says waving his hand in front of me

"uh sorry my father was a doctor best in the states"

"why didn't you become a doctor too sinceit's in your genes"

"I like control to my surrounding and doctors can't control theirs"

"makes sense what about your mother?"

Fuck what do I say before I could think it I blurt out "she is dead"

"I'm sorry" he sympathize

"don't be. I barely knew her" he smiles that sad smileagain don't pity me Damon i'm not worth it or she for that matter

"fortune cookie?" he breaks me from my thoughts once again trying to lighten the mood obviously

"you can't be serious don't tell me you actually believe in that stuff"

"no but it's hilariousto read"

"okay pass me one" he hands me one I break into it finding a piece of paper

"you're destined for happiness" I read it out loud I chuckle "well that is so corny what does yours say?"

He unfolds the paper and reads it out loud "you will find the missing piece"Damon says "rrright corny" he chuckles lightly

I get up from the floor gathering the empty take out boxes but Damon stops me

"no let me and I'll get the popcorn you can start the movie whatever you want" I get up and grab the wanted DVD I like action

After way through the climax of the movie Damon and I sharing a couch so here I'm so into the movie, might I say action movies are so cool with their fast cars and guns Angelina Jolie such a badass chick in this movie I reach out for the popcorn but I feel nothing but somethingwarm and hard underneath my hand I turn to see why I can't find the bowl of popcorn to my embarrassment I find my hand feeling up Damon's thighs and he is staring at me with amusement all over his face I pull my hand away instantly and blush embarrassed "oh sorry could you pleasepass me the popcorn" I say to him

He smirks at me "had fun?" he says passing me the popcorn I ignore his statement and watch the movie "you really like action movies huh"

I chuckle "what gave it away?" I pause smiling at his observation "and yeah I do, I find them cool with all the stunts I love fast cars and built of cars my brothers got mehooked on action movies they always preferred them than some chick flick so I watched them a lot" he doesn't say anything further as the movie is coming towards the ending.

"Do you want to watch the other movie?" Damon asks

"no thank you, be right back" I go upto my room for the bathroom. When I return Damon is busy scrolling on his phone looks like missed calls and emails weird he must have had it on vibrate I didn't hear it "you want or need anything i'm actually going to grab a beer?"

"I will have one too please" hesays looking at me with a smile

when I return with the drink he still busy with his phone "if you need to leave..." I say as I hand him the bottle

He takes it from my hand his brush against mine for moment I stiffen I think he does too but I could be wrong 'oh for the love god Elena, get a grip'

"no I'm replying to emails anndI'm done" putting his phone away "sorry you're not getting rid of me that easily"

"a girl can try" I say then taking a sip of my beer

"How is it you can stay cooped up in here all the time i'm assuming since you have no sociallife" he teases

"I do have a social life with my work Damon"

"that's sucking up to fat cats or putting on a show for public hardly can call that a social life"

"like my space besides I have something no one has in this entire building"

"what's that?" I smile like smallkid almost wanting to squeal like I have a secret I can't contain

"I can't tell you but I can show you only if you promise not to tell anyone especially not Caroline"

"I promise and I don't even speak much to Caroline just show me the damn thing already Elena"

"follow me" I say smiling I turn and walk towards a door passed the elevator

"if you going to hold me captive and have your way with me you are wasting your time I'm already willing to give my body up" he says behind me

I roll my eyes "shut up" once we reachdoor I pull out a key and unlock the door "you are the only person other than me and security to have seen this place"

"yeah yeah just open the door Elena" I open the door letting Damon in first he looks around speechless

"since I own this building I get thisrooftop" I made this roof top my personal patio/secret hide away with some plants and made bed with a shelter made specifically for it and threw in some benches and lanterns around the bed and between the benches "it's my escape from the world most nights I come out here to think or clear my head it so peacefulwith view of the city below, I actually fall asleep up here at times"

"wow the view is really-something" staring out at skyscrapers as the sunset illuminates the background and lights of the cities sparkles all around.

Damon looks to me "do you like pizza?" Istare at him confused "I was thinking we got view and the drinks we need pizza"

I smile "no olives" He turns and disappears inside. I look out at the view in front of me Damon seems like a good friend what am I saying you don't do friends Elena you can't evenbe open to people friends with Damon can you actually do that? He is kinda hot I chuckle at that thought if he only knew I think he is hot

"is that smile because you thinking about me?" Damon says breaking me from my thoughts and I blush with embarrassmentfor being caught out

"that was fast pizza I think I should get more beers" he holds up a pack of beers smirking I giggle "let's eat!" I say we sit on the ledge of rooftop with the pizza between us and beer in our hand

"earlier you said you have brothers, why didn't I see them?" I stop with my slice of pizza mid air mouth opened fuck more family questions

"I-I don't I mean just one one but we don't speak anymore Jeremy and i just went separate ways I guess" continuing with my pizza

"I get the feeling you don't like talking about your family much" then back off the topic I smile

"there not much to talk about them" let it be please

"okay so when you not locking yourself away in your gloomy but beautiful tower what else do you like to do?" I smile as if my face lights up

"I love art; I like sketching" he smilessoftly at me

"can I see some of your work?"

I chuckle "no I'm not an expert so no my work is strictly for my eyes"

"oh come on just one"

"nope not gonna happen"

"It's probably scribbles like a kindergartner anyway"

I gasp "and now for that you would never know" I smile suddenlywe hear someone playing a song from the opposite building on full blast

"if you see a girrrl withh a brroken smileee askkk her if shhe wanna stay a while and she willll beee lovvved" I laugh as Damon belts out the song blaring away I smile at him when the song ends I start to clap he pretends to bow "thank you thank you my loyal fans"

I giggle uncontrollably "such great talent" I say

"I know right" he winks at me

I look down at my watch "woah where did the time go"

"what? Don't tell me you have bedtime" I roll my eyes

"Damon I got check my messages and get some work done, it's been a good afternoon I don't know when I actually sat down and watched a movie so thank you"

"you're most welcome" he smiles at me sweetly we stare at each there it is that sort energy between usI almost want to kiss him deeply but I can't

"uhm so you can sleep in the guestroom again if you like. I need to check those messages" I jump off the ledge "goodnight Damon" I say before turning to leave

"goodnight Elena sweet dreams" I hear him say behindme it makes me smile.

Morning comes quickly once I finally find my bed away from work trying to avoid dreams about Damon and nightmares creeping in I wonder if he stayed the night I push away this thoughts jumping into the bathroom starting my day.

Finally at my desk waiting on Olivia with my schedule Damon didn't stay over oddly I felt disappointed by it why should it affect me? We shouldn't have been spending time together Olivia breaks my thought as she strode through the door with my coffee and herplanner with the newspaper tucked underneath her arm she sets my coffee on the desk with the newspaper besides it she goes to sit at other end of my table "A Amanda Colin called from Parker international asked to confirm lunch withMr Parker" fuck I forgot about Kai

"cancel tell her I can't make it" all Damon's fault I agreed to that ridiculous date "is everything set for tonight's benefit ball?"

"Yes everything is set I have your dress delivered to theapartment. Newlands CEO Mr Gary Shaw is coming this morning Barry Spiel at 10:30, Mr Wayne said he will be arriving at 1 with the contract"

"is that all?"

"Yes ma'am"

"good have April handle the front desk I need you to manage the benefit I'm counting on youfor no mess ups got it?"

"Yes ma'am" she walks away that's when Caroline comes storming into my office with April behind what seems they arguing "Olivia" giving the look to handle April she nods leading her out of the office and I turn to Caroline who is clearlyangry "Good morning Caroline"

"No no don't you dare good morning Caroline me and as for the people you hire here and what the hell were you and Damon doing together" oh fuck Caroline Forbes tornado in full force "…when I said date I didn't mean the biggestman whore of new York.."

"Caroline it was just breakfast" I say sternly cutting her off but as usual she goes on ignoring my attempt to warn her off

"don't you dare lie to me! Damon was M.I.A the entire Sunday" she persist

"Oh for crying out loud Caroline! I didn't sleep with the guy sure as hell not dating him we had breakfast watched movies talked about stuff drank beer and that's it now that you have full run down can I get back to work?" I glare at her but she doesn't backs down as I thought

"that sounds like a coupledating so help me god if he made any passes at you I would kill him although he is my boyfriends brother but if he even looks-"

"Caroline enough I get it man whore and I told you I'm not interested furthermore stop treating me as if I'm a child"

"okay sorryi'm just looking out for you anyways well I came to see if you okay and let you know the benefit is set, have you got a dress?"

"Yes Olivia saw to it which by the way you can have her for the day for the benefit she knows most of guests and has everything youneed in her disposal" she let's out an irritated groan but doesn't argue my offer

"thank you so how are you today really? O.M.G! Isn't today your lunch date with Kai are you planning to ask him to be your date for the benefit? You totally should!" Oh god howdo I tell her I canceled no you know what I will tell her it's my life dammit!

"I canceled the lunch" I blurt out

"you what! God Lena! Would you ever just grow up for once! It's just a date you not like you marrying the guy you should have tried…"

"Care just stop, okay"

"fine but it's not the end of discussion I have to go check on the caterers the idiot suggested serving sushi as the snacks who does that!" I chuckle "enjoy your day, see you tonight Care"

"you too ally bye"she says closing the door behind her

Lunch time rolled around quickly sitting in the boardroom with Niklaus and Barry spiel and his team "well then gentlemen looks like we have an agreement I'll have the contracts drawn up by Thursday"

"very well Elena I'll be waiting on your call I'm glad thatyou would complete this old man's dream what he couldn't" Barry says

"old? You look way too young to be called old Mr spiel"

he chuckles "don't flirt with me this old man's heart can't take it"

everyone laughs "so Niklaus here will be seeing this deal throughif I'm needed just call" he smiles and shakes my hand proceeds to leave I bid him farewell by the elevator Lucas is standing outside my door Niklaus disappears to his office that's when I notice April isn't at her desk this makes me angry I storm into the office when suddenly I am startled by the sight in front of me "Jesus!, what the hell are you doing here!?" I say to Damon sitting at my desk smirking at me

"Hello Elena you look beautiful today if it isn't obvious, how your date was?" I roll my eyes at him I walk to my deskwithout a word to him I walk to the restroom. God what is he doing here now obviously interested in my so called date god knows why I sigh and remove my catheter and proceed to the sink washing it and placing it back its former place I continue washing myhands I dry it and check my appearance once over and walk out. When I reappear Damon is looking out of the glass while April is setting two cups of coffee "April you were not at your post when I was done with my meeting where you were?"

"I…Mr Sal…I- I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again"

I smile coldly at her "it better not" she nods and leaves Damon staring at me the entire time shakes his head

"you shouldn't be hard on your staff"

"So now you going to tell me how to deal with my staff?" He raises his hands asif he surrenders I go to sit in my chair he sits on the other end

"are you going to tell me about your date with Parker?" I look at him irritated taking sip of my coffee and place it back

"why do you even care how it went?"

"Curious"

"curiosity killed thecat" I smirk at him

he responds with a laugh "so?"

I sigh "it was okay"

he let's out a laugh again "that's funny. Because according to a little birdie you canceled" fucking Caroline's big mouth

"that little birdie chirps a little too much and besides I have no timefor dates today I have work to do and benefit to see to"

"benefit?"

"Yes the Spina bifida foundation I help hosting a ball to raise awareness and funds to improve the kids lives. Stefan and Caroline are attending"

"I will be there too"

"great!" I say cheerfullymmmm Damon in a tux will be wonderful sight oh stop it Elena behave yourself

"I'm guessing you're daydreaming about me again?" I roll my eyes at him trying not to look obviously flushed He chuckles "you had lunch?"

"Uhm...no I had back to back meetingssince morning and actually have one in 5mins"

"cancel I know a great Italian restaurant around the corner"

"no I can't and aren't you suppose to be working too the launch is coming up soon" he rolls his eyes

"everything is peachy I do takes breaks unlike youwho thinks their body is a robot just come with me one day won't kill you"

"no I-" I'm cut off by my phone "yes April" "ye...s ma'am Mr Wayne has arrived with Mr Salvatore" "give me a minute" I end the call I say a little pray inside I don't have to go outwith Damon but surprisingly I feel a stab of disappointment too

"you were saying?" He says snapping out of my thoughts

"yes well looks like we have to cancel your brother is here with my next appointment" he looks at me confused I stand up before he couldquestion me further and I walk to the door I see Stefan and Mr Wayne talking they turn towards me sensing my presence "good day gentlemen" I say reaching out to shake Mr Wayne's hand

"miss Gilbert" he greets back and shakes my hand

"Elena how are you?" Stefansays to me

"I'm good thank you. Right this way" I lead them into my office forgetting Damon is there Stefan see him before I could say anything

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Stefan says surprised

"Hey little brother oh I'm just visiting one of our important shareholders" heturns towards me and winks my flush with embarrassment I quickly turn "anyway I was justleaving. catchy'all later"

"bye" Stefan says giving me a look I'm not sure if it's confusion or concern as Damon leaves "right gentlemen those papers" I say

After the meeting was done Mr Wayne left so it was Stefan and I "so you and Damon then"

"no there am no me and Damon and really Stefan you too"

"hey hey I was just going to say he isn't a bad person-"

I snort "Caroline might not agree"

"well Caroline didn'tgrow up with him. Look I'm not saying this because he is my brother but Damon just he been hurt a lot,once he is hurt he lashes out to deal and brushes it aside pretending to be stronger but he has good heart just bare in mind"

I smile at him in awe for hislove of his brother "not as if any of your business we not in any type of relationship but we agreed on friendship so I'll bare it mind"

"thank you and please don't tell Care any of this she will blow a fuse she already hates the thought of you two even talkingcivil to each other"

I chuckle "ahhhCaroline. trustme I know she practically broke down my office door this morning demanding what is my relationship status with him" we laugh

"I must go things to do people to see and allthat. Bye Elena" "bye Stefan"

Lucas opening my car door while Ryan fights off the damn reporters they like vultures fighting for a chance at the piece of meat I step out reporters screaming questions cameras flashing "Miss Gilbert who are you wearing? "Miss Gilbert is it true you dumpedMr Mason Lockwood?" Oh of course forget why we are really here never mind the cause for awareness of the some disability and let's probe the life of Miss Gilbert, why don't we? Inquisitive fuckers "Miss Gilbert look here" i'm ushered in by my bodyguards

WhenI get in Olivia is already beside me "is everything going smoothly I presume"

"Yes ma'am is there anything you need?"

"No I'll call you if I do but remember Olivia I need everything perfect, I will not accept anything less or your ass is fired. Understood?"I notice Caroline along side Stefan and Damon who is staring at me I caught in his gaze brown to blue I vaguely heard Olivia muttering her reply I smile at him he smiles back and I turn my attention to Olivia "very well,Now go check on caterers" I start towalk off into Caroline's direction when Mr Luther a exporting business owner approaches me

"ahh Miss Gilbert always a sight for soar eyes"

I smile at him "Mr Luther I don't think Mrs Luther would appreciate you ogling young women" he chuckles and a older sophisticated woman speaks

"I'm pretty used to it but Richard knows look but not touch. Donna Luther the wife"

my smile widens at the elder lady I extend my hand to her "Elena Gilbert"

"oh my I heard lots about you what a pleasure to meet such fine intelligent woman"

"whythank you Mrs Luther"

"please call me Donna,my mother in-law is Mrs Luther" we chuckle and she continues

"I love the work you do with this cause you have created I must say it surprises me someone so young and successful willing to take care of such issue"

"yes just say I have seen my fair share of the suffering of this defect that made me want to reach out"

"good we need more young people like you in the world" she waves to a group of ladies "it lovely meeting you Elena but I must leave you"

"it's pleasuremeeting you too Donna" she walks to the babbling group of ladies

"so I hear you bought off the Kim yang exports" Mr Luther says I turn my head to him smirking up at him

"oh yes you were also bidding. Trying to buy off the competition?"

"That was the plan yesbut I guess the best man won" he smiles at me

"you mean best woman Mr Luther" I smirk

"I was hoping if we could make some sort of deal maybe a partnership"

"oh?" Surprised by his proposition

"yes I mean I could be an asset as I own one of the top export businessin America"

"let me think about it and get back to you besides I don't think it's wise to make a decision while those papers are freshly inked"

"touché Miss Gilbert this why you're the best"

"flattery won't get you anywhere Richard" he lets out a head tiltinglaugh

"merely a compliment miss Gilbert"

"enjoy the rest of your night Richard" I say with a polite smile walking off towards Caroline I'm aware that Bonnie and Enzo also present "good evening" i

say to everyone smiling

" Elena ! What do you think? is itSEH perfect?" i smile at her

"you've once again out done yourself Care, everything is beautiful thank you"

"you look amazing Elena " Damon says

"thank you Damon you don't look bad yourself" i say noticing him in his black tux he looks likea model stepping out of a GQ magazine so sexy what? fuck i just didn't just say that i definitely not out loud i smile but find Caroline practically daggering us with her eyes observing our interaction

"nice shindig you got going here Elena " Enzo says breakingme from the awkwardness

"yes these kids sure does deserve it, are you ready for your presentation? I hope you're not nervous?"

"Speaking in front of hundred of people. Why would i be nervous"

"don't be. you're great doctor you got this"

"that's what i keeptelling him" Bonnie chips in

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please" the director of hospital says up on the stage everyone starts gathering around paying her attention. "Good evening and welcome to the Spina Bifida Warriors Foundation (SBWF)annual fundraising ball we hope to be raising a lot tonight to improve these amazing children's lives. I would to call the one of the founders of our organisation and owner of Saltz Enterprises Holdings Ms Elena Gilbert" the room starts to applause as I makemy way to the stage

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen where do I begin. In the United States, Spina bifida is the most common defect of the neural tube a structure in the developing embryo that eventually becomes the baby's spinal cord and brain yet mostof you in this room haven't heard what Spina bifida is. Approximately 1,500 babies are born with Spina bifida in the U.S. each year. That means that about one out of every 2,500 babies born in the U.S. each year will be affected with the neural tube defectbut I bet that half of these patients haven't been properly informed or forced to live in a world were no one understands them or understand what they need and feel that's where I stepped in and decided what if, what if there was a place of awareness a placewhere kids I brought closer to some other person who knows what they feeling and going although some of them feel trapped in a body that may seem so normal to you but they knowing better. I watched years of people with Spina bifida feel alone feel trappedby their disabilities so that's when this organization became something from my head into reality with teams of doctors psychologist and researchers children who are born with Spina bifida today now can a lead active and productive lives without feeling alonebut like any worthy cause we need to work to achieve success and that's what we are here tonight for. So in conclusion I would like to take this moment to plead that you help us help these precious lives with a happy peaceful life from a bad start to something meaningful. Thank you and enjoy your night." they applause as I make way down I notice Damon coming up to me

"that was a good speech you sounded like you you know from experience" He says

I was about to say something when woman's voice spoke "look what the cat draggedin Damon Salvatore in the flesh"

"Hello Katherine which poor bastard sorry I meant rich bastard has fallen into your new get rich trap" I watch and listen to their match between them

"still bitter and lonely I see" she says icily smiling at him seductive andwickedly suddenly I find myself speaking

"I don't believe we met I'm miss Elena Gilbert Damon's date and you are?" her smile drops she looks as if she choked on something

"so I have heard. Katherine Pierce" she says with a fake smile at me

"see kitty kat no one islonely and bitter" Damon plays a wicked smile suddenly Mason Lockwood slides up besides her

"if it isn't the beautiful Elena" he says flirtatiously taking my hand and kissing it

"good evening Mr Lockwood" pulling my hand away quickly out of his grasp

"Mason" Damon says in cold tone it makes me wonder if they have some sort of bad blood

"Salvatore didn't know you were around weren't you in was it Paris? Or-"

"London.i needed change of scenery" Damon says then continues obviously not wanting the conversation to turn into more

"well I hate to break this happy reunion but miss Gilbert and i need to back to party. by the way congratulation on the good news but word of advice Masey boy prenup" Damon smirks at Katherine and pulling me away before seeing the look on Katherine's face but I hear her gasps out loudly not too pleased.

"Well that was interesting" I say curious

"interesting indeed. Care to dance?" he says smiling at me

"Damon-"I Hesitate considering he kissed me the last time

"I swear i won't kiss you this time although you would be missing out. just a dance Elena"

"okay" taking my hand he leads me to the dance floor we started slow dancing

"so are you going to tell me what was that i saved you from?"

he groans tilting his headback and forward "ugh.. I would much rather dance with you"

"okay then" I let it go not like it's any of my business i concentrate on the rest of the guest around us I notice Stefan and Caroline dancing she is giggling to whatever he is whispering in her earshe looks so truly happy heart swelling happiness Stefan catches my stare he nods smiling at me i smile back Damon suddenly speaks

"Katherine and i dated when we were in college" he pauses i look into his eyes suddenly noticing sadness with weakness and myheart clenches

"Damon you don't have to tell me and i shouldn't of asked I-"

"she was like a breathe of fresh air with all the stuff going on with my dad she made me feel free once in my life she made me feel I could be my own person we were so in love wellI guess I was eventually Katherine knew I had money and suddenly i started seeing her change I tried to convince myself it's probably just overwhelming her until one day dearest father threatened to cut me off if I don't end it with her I called his bluff andi told him go ahead and the bastard did it I told Katherine that we would be fine and we don't need his money we were fine so i got a job,dropped out and got us an apartment one day after getting my first paycheck I bought a ring from pawn shop promising it'llget a better one for her once I make it big so I came home all excited with my big proposal speech when I walk into bedroom there was my very naked girlfriend on top of my so called best friend Mason Lockwood" he goes silent looking into the distance avoidinglooking at me I almost want to hug him but I catch myself before I do instead I apologise

"I'm sorry" that's all I could say

"don't be. I'm lucky I found out before you know"

"well I guess something's aren't meant to be"

"do you really believe that? Believe in fate? Because you don't strike me as a person who believes in that"

"I don't I just felt it was fitting to say something like that"

"have you ever had your heart broken?" I stare him with no answer thank God Caroline and Stefan show up

"why do you guys looks like someone justdied" Caroline says

"isn't it obvious Barbie your party stinks"

"oh I'm sorry but the titty bar was fully booked ass" Damon smirks at her suddenly gone weak Damon

"Damon behave" Stefan scolds

"right I'm going to get a drink Elena you want a drink?" i clear mythroat to answer

"yes please" he nods smiling at me before leaving just as my beeper goes off

"Please excuse me" I say rushing off to the restroom once inside I go into the toilet to catheterize. I get out wash up and dry my hands. About to walk and justmy luck I bump into Katherine Pierce

"Miss Gilbert" she gives me a devilish smile

"Miss Pierce" I nod and proceed to leave yet again she stops me standing in my way

"I think that I should warnyou. Heis only after your business after all his father is the great Giuseppe Salvatore the ruthless business man. A man like him isn't worth lovin" she says I stare at her for a moment taking in what she saying

"well thank you foryour advice but I don't think you in a position to judge someone especially with your track record"

"he told you didn't he?" She says with shock filling her voice I just smirk up at her and leave.

As join my friends once again Caroline telling them about her struggle with the caterers Damon joins us hands me a glass of champagne then Olivia suddenly approaches me "sorry ma'am there's a guy asking for you"

"Olivia if someone needs to see me,they will have to come to me now is everything going well thus far?" "yes but ma'am he is insistingyou should come to him he says to tell you bookworm and you-" before she could finish my face lights up into a face splitting smile looking around me but my friends looks at me like I'm gone crazy Damon as a weird look on his face

" Elena?" he says with concernwhen i hand Olivia my glass

"excuse me" i say before literally speed walking towards the bar i run into his strong muscular arms lifting me off my feet spinning me around grinning up at me "i can't believe you are here!"

"I told you i wouldn't miss this ever"we hug once again with our stupid grins

"you could of told me I would of fetched you from the airport"

"I know but that would of spoilt the surprise"

"I'm just so happy you are here! How was Dubai and Paris"

"You have no idea how happy I'm to be backhome. Dubai is beautiful and amazing but I spent another month I would of wentinsane. asfor Paris i killed fashion week! You looking at one of the best 3 male top model in vogue magazine" Shayne Samuels apart from Caroline and Bonnie Shaun is practically my second half!

"Omg! That's so freakin amazing!"

"Yeah and that's not even the best part Calvin Klein offered me 3 page spread on magazines and a billboard plus TV ad!"

"Oh god!I'm so happy foryou. whowould of known know it all bookworm would be America's top supermodel"

"yes I know" he twirls around smiling I giggle at his silly action

"enough about me you haven't called last Saturday I was hoping you probably busy witha really hot guy so spill"

"urrgh not you too! You know how Care kills me daily about that. And I love to burst your there's no guy just busy with work and there is" I stop halfway thought of Damon crosses my mind and I turn back to my group of friends I noticeDamon throwing daggers at us while pretending to listen to Enzo explaining something

"don't tell me that's Damon Salvatore!" Shayne gasps out loud I turn back at him rolling my eyes my brows furrow curious about what he is going to say

"okay I won't. You knowhim?" I ask curiously wanting some information on him

"Who doesn't! Hot rich and single and rumour has it he an animal inbed. waitdon't tell me he the one keeping you busy! Elena Mariah Gilbert! Have you been doing the nasty and not telling me how dare you!" I blush and my eyes widen

"NO! We are friends that's all besides Caroline tells me he issome evil man whore" "ahh yes models talk I heard. Doesn't matter look at him I would practically jump him any day"

"speaking of which where is Jonathan?"

"Oh he had last minute photo shoot but he sends his love. So Damon then?"

"Let's not talk here let's go home grab a bottle of wine and we will talk then"

"great! Let's go" grinning at me

"go find James outside I texted him wait in the car I just got to let Olivia know" he nods and stalks off towards the exit it's only then I notice the whispers and starespeople were giving us. Call Olivia

"Olivia can you finish up here. I'm leaving ask Ms Forbes what you need to do only then you can leave for the night. Take the day off tomorrow"

"yes ma'am thank you and Mr Mikealson been asking for you" she says with a smallsmile

"anyone ask I had to leave for an emergency including Miss Forbes"

"yes ma'am"

"goodnight Olivia"

"goodnight" with that I leave.

Back at my place sitting on the living room floor with a bottle of red wine. "hey 12 year olds aren't allowed to drink" Shayne says laughing

I roll my eyes at his inside joke "you do realise that joke is really old!" I say ever since i known him he insistI sound twelve basically our every phone call argument

"yeah yeah she grew up to be a big bad business mogul anyways spill about Damon Salvatore tell all the gory details and don't you dare leave a single thing out"

"ugh.. you like a dog with bone" I throwmy head back in frustration

"oh come on I haven't seen you in months and I show up with Damon Salvatore making googly eyes at you i gots to know the deal woman!"

I roll my eyes once again will I ever be friends with someone who isn't dying for me to have loveand sex? "Fine but there isn't much to say really. Stefan is dating Caroline as you know" he nods but doesn't say anything "so he here to take over the business here and Stefan is going do something else so I'm just working with him that's all"

"oh pleaseworking with someone doesn't give 'right to look at each other the way you two look at each other I can tell there's something there"

"no no there's nothing there but there is this thing,if I tell you you got to promise me you won't make a big deal out of this" I look at him like I mean business

"fine I promise now tell me!" he says giving me all ears reaction

"I think he wants something more and we kinda I mean we-"

"Omg! You guys did the deed didn't you!?"

"What? No! we kissed there I said it we kissed onceand it meant completely nothing no spark nothing so no need to make it a huge deal out of it"

"wow you actually kissed someone not just anyone, you kissed Damon Salvatore"

"hey you promised to not make a big deal of it" I says taking a sip of my wine

"at leasttell me how it was. Was it hot and passionate? I bet it was"

"I guess it was alright" he looks at me like I said out lord voldemort name out loud surrounded by wizards

"what! Why you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're not normal hello! You kissed Damonfreaking Salvatore and you say it like it was yeah whatever"

"yeah it was whatever it completely meant nothing"

"nothing my foot you like him a lot Elena Gilbert you can't lie to me. Kissing a guy like Damon Salvatore isn't nothing that's like panty combusting mind blown kinda of kiss that isn't nothing"

"that's because I'm not lying I don't like him he isn't even my type he is a jerk forone he does and says whatever he pleases it drives me insane"

"uh huh right" he says with a mischievous smile while sipping on his wine

"stop it"

"or what?" I throw a pillow in his face which catches him by surprise

"oh it's so on!" We start a pillow fightin the middle of the living room.

After a minute or two we stop to catch out breath from giggling then we fall in acceptable silence for a moment until I break it

"I've been considering it"

"what? Having sex with Damon oh honey that's what you need" I rollmy eyes

"No! the whole dating thing" I feel my cheeks flare up

"oh?" he says I can hear it in his voice he is surprised even I am its been whats years since i tried

"yeah I don't know what brought on"

"maybe you're maturing" he pauses then continues

"wellI might have a theory but you may disagree but it makes sense" he sits up from lying on the floor he swallows and continues "just hear me out. what if Damon is the reason I mean you say he's been pushing your buttons maybe you feel something for him becausehe makes you think about things you rather push aside"

"really shay of all the bachelors you think i'm falling for a womanizer who probably slept with almost half of the single women population of New York with just being 5 minutes in town i don't think so"he doesn't reply but he put on this stupid smile that makes me hit him with a cushion

"ouch! What was that for?"

"you know why"

"oh come on you guys practically like kinder Gardner's he pulls your hair and you cry but he does it only because he likes you butyou like him too just don't know it yet"

"I do not like Damon Salvatore"

"Elena darling the Nile river is in Egypt don't bring it to New York"

I gasp out "I'm seriously wondering why I keep you around"

"obviously my charm and brains but mostly for my incrediblegood looks and you just love me"

"unfortunately true. How are things with Jonathan?" I ask desperately changing the subject, Johnathan Reeves Shayne's big shot photographer boyfriend they practically fell in love at first sight cheesy i know but Shayne swearsthat's how it happened meeting him on a big shoot they worked on together they hit off went on a date and still together ever since

"I'm not sure things are.." he pauses and lets out a sigh "we broke up for a week and the first day i got seriously drunk witha model friend Gina we drank ourselves into a stupor I just didn't think I mean everything happened so fast alcohol kept coming i was so upset he was working all the time he swore he wouldn't let it get in the way of us but every time we planned somethingtogether he had to work" he sighs again

"heyyy what happened?" I ask in concern tone I move closer to him taking his face into my hand cupping his cheek facing him I feel his skin underneath my skin his head tilted downwards as if sad or broken he suddenlyspeaks

"I woke up in bed with Gina naked" my eyes widen in shock my mouth drops open and shut close unable to comprehend what he just said but I say the only thing I could say

"but.."

"I know I am just happen so fast and I was drunk I'm not even attractedto her sober I'm gay I was drunk anyway she left we swore never to speak of it since we can't remember anything but we remained friends but after the 7th day of the break up he calls says he sorry he misses me I was thrilled so excited I told Gina but suddenlyshe became furious bad mouthing john in the fit of anger she admitted she drugged me and took advantage because she was in love with me and was so happy Johnathan and I broke up"

"oh god she is one nasty piece of work"

"there's more. I leave telling her Iwant nothing to do her or her being anyway near me. Johnathan and I got back together we were happy again doing great fashion week began and ended we were going to Dubai and gina shows up out of the blue I was furious I didn't want Johnathan to see her I askedher to leave she says no I can't throw away the mother of my unborn child aside"

"wait what?!"

"exactly my reaction and the universe being ever so kind to us Johnathan walks in hearing exactly what I wouldn't believe"

"surely she lying to keep you Shayne don'ttell me you believed her"

"hell no but Johnathan he look so broken and hurt he threw her out and demand explanation why would she say that who is she"

"I told him the truth he just walked out without any word we didn't speak for 5 days I called but wouldn't answer then I gave up and gave him his space. Gina came back with proof she now 2 months pregnant as we speak"

"wow I… I have no words" he lets out a sad chuckle "me too"

"have you two spoken about it now or did he not forgive you?"

"after 5 agony days heshows up demanding proof about the baby and he understands that she took advantage of me god he was like so amazing through the whole thing he wants to have this baby with me Elena"

"wow that's great right"

"yeah it is. Just I'm afraid i'm afraid of beinga father. I'll probably be a shitty Father as it is this child going to have a shitty life with two fathers and a mother a vindictive one what if i can't handle it and repeat history all over again I'm really scared"

i grab hold of his hand "listen to me misteryou are going to be an amazing father okay that child going to have an amazing family regardless who is the father or mother and he is going to be one hell of a lucky child. you are not him shayne and will never be like him besides john and i will kick yourbutt hard if you fall out of line" giving him a sad smile he chuckles lightly

"I like to see you and him try and thank you"

"anytime now go to sleep princess we shall talk tomorrow i'm thinking shayne's famous chocolate chip pancakes" he grins followed byhis laugh

"ahhh yes use me for my cooking skills" he stands pulling me up to my feet

"carry on I need to check some emails"

"alright goodnight sweet dreams" he says placing a kiss on my head and leaves I watch him heading for the guest room

"no can do Missy" he says rising to his feet placing his phone in his pocket walking to towards the door

"unlike you, people like us gotta hustle hard,in my case I have a shoot anda meeting I swear my agent is killing me"

"but you just got back" I grab my coffee and follow him out the room towards the kitchen

"we will just not today Elena, I promise I'll make it up to you" when we reach the kitchen I see jenna my house keeper cooking

"good morning Jenna" Shayne and i greet she turns around with an excited expression across her face

"Mr samuels you're back!" of course I'm oblivious to her now she really fond of shayne because of his cooking skills she been smitten by him ever since sheknown him I'm practically a ghost around them

"Jenna. How many times we been through this you call me shayne!" he playfully scolds her she giggles

"I see you are making tomatoe soup, I hope fresh tomatoes!"

"Of course Mr Sam...I mean Shayne"

"what about-"

"Hello! i'm still here" I say before they go on and on about cooking secrets

"oh better we get her food before she ends us" shayne says pretending to whisper

"ha ha, very funny" I say taking a seat at the breakfast bar watching Jenna disappear out the kitchenlaughing as shayne gather his ingredients moving effortlessly as if the kitchen was his home i watch him in awe as I absent mindlessly bring the cup closer to my mouth hugging it with both my hands I inhale the scent "mmm.." then blow at it taking a sipenjoying the taste once I pull away from my cup "god I missed your coffee"

"how on earth were you surviving without me" "it amazes me too" I shrug playfully followed by a giggle

"Elena" someone calls out behind me i turn around i see Damon standing there ican't help but stare at him wearing a henley grey shirt that shows a peak of his toned chest and muscular arms black jeans and combat boots his hair slightly wet probably from his shower so not his usual business like look but it somehow fits his hot bad boypersonality i push away my arousing thoughts away

"Damon hi good morning what are you doing here?" "I-" he was about to explain himself when shayne jumps in

"hi Shayne samuels and you're Damon salvatore right" suddenly Damon's expression changes shocked maybeor confused even the atmosphere feels awkward

"right" Damon says shayne walks up to him and the shake hands Damon stares at his appearance for a moment oh god Shay has no shirt on!

"Would you like to join us for breakfast? we got coffee" oh god no please sayno please say no

"sure why not" he says with a wry smile towards me

'fuck' "great" I blurt out shayne smiles at me as he pours him a cup of coffee

"so I hear you back in new york for good" Shayne says

"yes. Salvatore communication needs new direction and that's what i'mhere for"

"oh yes I heard about the London offices you brought up on your own, impressive."

"Are you in the corporate world too?"

"Oh no I actually just read about it"

"then what is it you do?"

I chip in "Shayne is high fashion model and a qualified pastrychef. Which by the way I don't see those chocolate chip pancakes" I say

"oh keep your panties on, you will get them" followed by a wink "Damon would you like some?"Shayne ask

I cringe shayne's choice of words

"no thank you. i had breakfast" he looks at me with an irritatedexpression Shayne place a plate of pancakes on the table

"breakfast is served my lady" I grin at him he turns to Damon and asks "are you sure you don't want any?"

"Yeah I'm good I think I better go"

"are you okay? I mean you wanted to tell me something?" Iask him

"uh no I mean yeah but it can wait I guess" suddenly shayne speaks

"hell look at the time he glances at the clock and kissing on my head

"I have to go get ready for my shoot I'll call you about lunch"

"good bye Elena and shayne pleasure meeting you"Damon says firmly and leaves I wonder whats got into him

"he totally wants you" I roll my eyes at shayne's words

"aren't you getting late?" he flashes his toothy full on grin "ugh.." have all the men in my life gone crazy? Wait Damon isn't my man damn youShayne Samuels your words are messing with my head. I continue eat my pancakes

"what was Damon doing here so early?" Caroline says coming up behind me I wipe my mouth with a napkin

"good morning to you too Caroline"

"so?"

"I don't know he didn't say. Did youask him?"

"He didn't say anything to me either. Where is Shayne? I assume he will be all over here now that he is back" as if that was cue shayne shows up wearing long white shirt that fold up mid arm which hugs his muscles perfectly.

"Good morning Caroline"he says to her

"good morning Shayne how are you? How was fashion week? I actually watched a bit online nothing changed this season but I love the colours and textures"

"yes they're more defined this season. I'm sorry but i'm getting late. bye"

"bye" Care and I say in monotone Caroline makes her way to the cupboard takes out a plate

"hey get your own chocolate chip pancakes" I say faking a pout while we are wrestling with our forks but she manages to take half of it off my plate

"one thing I actually missed abouthim was his cooking" I fake a gasp

"Care that actually sounds that you like him" shayne and her don't hate each other but they aren't really entirely excited about their existence Care just doesn't understand why i lean on him more than her basically she doesntget our relationship

"don't start. I was thinking..."

"Oh god!"

"Shut up. I was thinking we could have a girls night on Friday just you me and Bonnie and bottle of wine or two maybe Shayne now that is here" she says popping a piece of pancake in her mouth

"mmm…god! This guy is a freaking wiz chef"

"i don't know Care i have to check my schedule-"

"ohhh come on Elena you owe me"

"how do i owe you?" i ask cocking an eyebrow at her"

"well for starters last night you ditched us oh come on Elena we haven't spenttime with just us in a long time" she pouts her Caroline Forbes full on pout the one where she can make someone commit murder if she wanted them to

"I'm not promising you anything but okay" she squeals with delight

"thank you thank you" she hugs me squeezingmy lungs of any last gasp of air

"okayyyy Care I like to live and I said I'm not promising to anything" she releases me I hop out my chair walking to the sink to dispose my plate "I need to get to the office. Bye" "enjoy your day" Care calls out "you too"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! I hope I still have your attention. well if you want long chapters, it is going to take time also i struggled with this chapter, going back and forth about ideas. I do hope you enjoy this. Please note every place named in this story are made up so don't come for me or go looking up the names. So as every good fanfiction says disclaimer characters don't belong they belong to Julie Plec and CW network. by bye!

Chapter four

"I see SEH have taken over Newlands Publishing House but I don't understand, why the sudden interest in publishing?" Niklaus inquires

"I don't pay you to understand my every move Niklaus" I shot back he respond with a smirk but I go on "publishing intrigued me for a while, I just needed the right opportunity and well Newlands have shown a promising future in the past so why not?" I throw him a smug smile yes Nik this why I own this empire

"I like to make a sort of an recommendation" He says carefully

"Oh? What is that?"

"Yes. My brother as you know, Elijah was in the publishing game" he pauses as if waiting for an reaction but when I don't respond he continues "He was rather good at it might I add made millions out of it but as you must of heard of his-" he stops himself then continues "well you know"

"yes I have heard, that Katherine woman seems to be a piece of work" just thinking of her makes me angry I don't understand why

"I will cut to the chase, I think you shouldhire him"

Interesting this Elijah guy "set up a meeting with Olivia and we shall see what happens"

"okay. Enviro grow tender have been delivered i've been busy with that"

"good keep me posted i want this to happen Mr Black isso difficult on his terms therefore make sure you abide to the rules"

"yes I will be careful"

"excellent also I-"

"Oh! Good day everyone" my words cut off by Damon announcing himself as he strolls into my office with his stupid insanely hot grin with timidApril arguing with him from behind. I glare at her she drops her head and walks away closing the door behind her

"Mr Salvatore" Niklaus acknowledges him

"Mikealson" he nods to him

"Damon what do you want?" I ask slightly annoyed by his unexpected visit

"helloto you too miss Gilbert" he says then he looks at Niklaus then back at me

"Niklaus could we continue after lunch" he frowns then fakes a small smile

"certainly" he says as he gets up and leaves closing the door behind him

"you know you should stop interruptingmy meetings like this or I'll have to have you ban from my building"

he chuckles "you wouldn't do that"

I smile "why wouldn't I?"

"Well starters you would miss this beautiful face" he gives me a big all American panty dropping smile "and hell of awesome personalitythat comes with it"

I roll my eyes at him not willing to show any dirty thoughts I am secretly having in my head stop it Elena "again,what do you want Damon? I'm busy" I say gathering my paperwork together

"If you haven't got any with your boyfriendfor lunch, I would be more than happy to take you" he states with hint of caution

"boyfriend?" I look up at him confused but a thought struck me before he could reply he must be talking about Shayne I burst out laughing hard he stares at me with a weird smilecreeping up I clear my throat " I told you I don't do boyfriends and it's not any of your business but Shayne and I are just friends" why am I explaining myself? Damn him

"It just the way you seemed with him so natural so comfortable" he says

I look away fromhim "well because Shayne and I go way back and he understands my limits and feelings towards people by the way aren't you suppose to be working today the launch is in two weeks"

"come on let's go"

I look at him confused "go? Where? "

"We having lunch together.I know thisamazing Italian restaurant around the corner"

I let out a laugh "I didn't agree to have lunch with you Damon" I say firmly

"it wasn't a question" I open my mouth to speak but he continues "if you don't come with me I'll take you over my shoulder kicking andscreaming if I have to and just think what a show your staff will enjoy"

my eyes widen he wouldn't dare "you wouldn't dare!"

He smirkes at me walks over to my chair "what are-" Spinning me around to face him leans down to me

"go on. Turn me down" he saysserious and daring me

"I- I- I will call security"

"you wouldn't have time with you over my shoulder. So! What is it going to be Miss Gilbert?" He says still invading my personal space which makes me take notices of his spice scent from his cologne his eyesthat makes me think of Caribbean beaches his well sculptured jaw line my eyes find his lips next thin yet alluring I linger on them a little too long making him lift it into a arrogant smirk 'the asshole' I mentally curse him he is purposely making me uncomfortableto agree to him

"If I go with you, you got to stop budging in here when ever you feel like it demanding lunch dates. Deal?"

He grins at me "so this is a date?"

"You know what I mean" I roll my eyes

"I know you called this a date miss Gilbert so it is" he smilesstaring right into my eyes

and I'm hooked 'kiss me Damon' what?! No Elena get a grip! "Could you please?" I say pushing away out from inbetween him and my chair I need my space for God sake. He steps away and I stand just as my beeper goes off "would you excuseme" I make my way to my bathroom shutting the door behind 'lunch with Damon. I can't do this no Elena you can just this once dammit why did I even call it a date? Is it a date? No no it's not you don't do dates especially not with Damon fucking Salvatore'between mentally curse myself I was done with my catheter washing up my hands I look myself once over before walking out he is busy with his phone but my door alerts him of my presence

"ready to go" he ask

"Just let me get my bag" I get my bag walk up behindhim as he opens my office door holding it open for me 'oh my' I walk out not bothering to wait for him "April cancel my lunch appointment, call if you need me anything" "yes ma'am" Damon holds the lift open I turn towards him I contemplating running back intomy office or going ahead

"Elena" Damon calls out snapping me out of my head I sigh silently 'just one lunch nothing can happen right' I walk into the elevator and door closes 'fuck what am I doing?'

We stand silently against the brass railing as the lift moves down with the sound of the lift passing through each floor to get to the bottom I never thought I would see the day I would actually hate having my private lift. I'm not sure if it's the silenceor being trapped in a confined space with Damon Salvatore makes me uncomfortable but the good uncomfortable like I want to be pushed against the mirror and be kissed wildly. What am I saying! Get a grip Gilbert! I shift uncomfortably waiting for this damncontraption to stop. As if sensing my mood he speaks

"I was once told Italian is great for a first date" he says smug smirk

I instantly roll my eyes "it's not a date Damon"

he lets out a chuckle "you said it not me" now smiling at me I look up at him in annoyance I melt underneath his ocean blue eyes almost feel my knees giving in he leans in closer just as I think he going to kiss me the elevator comes to a halt opening the doors he smiles leans in closer to my ear "I'm not going to kiss you until you beg me to" hewalks off smiling as if those words holds no meaning and in-phase him but as for me, I feel pang of disappointment which I hate myself for feeling. Dear god this is going to be a very, very long lunch.

The restaurant is a small Italian restaurant with a homey feel. a huge cartoon chef holding on a pizza sign with its name on it 'mama Mia's' When we step inside it's all red and white theme run through out the decor right down to the napkins.

"Dio mio! Damon! MariaMaria venga a vedere il nostro ragazzo!" An elderly man shouting in Italian as he comes steaming ahead towards us

Damon chuckles with heart warming smile I haven't ever seen him use before "papa Piero! How are you?" Damon ask as They kiss on each cheek andhug tightly an older woman appears from the kitchen crying and smiling also blabbing in Italian kissing Damon and chatting lovingly amongst each other

Suddenly her eyes fall on me "oh Dio! Who is this bella ragazza?" She says making her way towards me smilingI smile back at her

"hello" I greet she pulls me into a hug

"we dont greet with words but only hugs caro mia" she says pulling away from my body after forcing me into a hug

The old man just nods in my direction with a smile "papa mama this is my friend ElenaGilbert. I brought her here to try out your famous eggplant parmigiana" Damon says winking at her making her giggle and grin

"Of course come, come right this way" she leads us to a table near the glass over looking the busy New York streets sliding into theopposite bench from Damon's I settle in, the couple scatter around trying to make sure our table has everything they stand gazing at Damon

"We can't believe you are here Damon! How we missed you being around here uh" the old man says in his thick Italian ascent"sì" Maria agrees "remember the time the two young waitress had a fight over him, remember Maria" Piero ask his wife amused by the memory

"Ahh yes I believe even one of them threatened to sue us if he doesn't go on a date with him" they burst into laughter Maria nudgesmy arm "be careful with this one he is my son but he also trouble" she says winking playfully with a sweet smile I blush instantly just as a young rugged guy calls from the kitchen

"ci arriviamo" they shout back in unison with that Piero walking off to thekitchen "two plate of eggplant parmigiana and a two glasses of Barbera d'Alba sì?" Maria ask us but Damon speaks

"Sì mama Maria" she nods leaving us my sight falls into the glass watching New York people running around like ants marching along going somewhereI don't know what to say or do but I turn to him I find him watching me with wonder in his eyes I clear my throat tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear

"so how do you know Piero and Maria?" I ask his expression relaxes he smiles

"remember I told youmy father disowned me?"

"Yes because of Katherine"

"yes. After I left Katherine I started a job here"

"oh. Were you the cook?"

"No I waited tables for a while then Maria grew fond of me she and I will chat while she cooked then months passed by they became likefamily"

"why did you leave?"

"I wanted to stay but father fell ill Stefan was fresh out of college and just began to settle down here so I had no choice but to go back and here we are" A leggy blonde waitress with a skirt that could barely cover our table brings us our lunch she oglesDamon bending over too closely once in a while she stands next him I look at him I see him watching me

"anything else I could get you?" She says seductively I feel like letting out a hearty laugh but I hold myself

"no that is all and don't come back untilI ask for the bill" he says looking at me not at her I see her nervously scurry off

"not your type?" I poke fun at his irritation he chuckles

"let's just say I have a taste in mind" he resorts to flirting his interest towards me which makes me instantly regretting my words

"why do you do that?" He cutting into his food

"do what?" I shake my head not willing to play his silly game I take a bite of my food I chew letting out a appreciative moan like I always do licking my lips when I look ahead Damon stiffened his eyes darkena shade darker staring at me I clear my throat taking a sip of my wine afterwards "the food is delicious"

"so I gathered" he says while smirking seductively I continue to eat in silence

"I need to know more about you Elena Gilbert" he says staring at me

"then I suggest you should Google my name" he let's out a hearty laugh which surprisingly makes me smile

"how was your benefit? promising I hope."

"Yes it was a success. Enviro corp donated wheelchairs which helps a lot with the unprivileged children who can't afford getting a new one or one to start off with"

" maybe I should speak to our HR team about doing something more"

" no no need, you don't have to" I say pausing to take a sip of wine the continue "Stefan donates more than enough every year"

"Excellent. I'm sure your father would have been very proud of you being interested in medical research and all that" he says my stomach instantlydrops

"m-my father?"

His brow burrows "yes you know the great doctor. What was he like?" he asking about Alaric

"oh" I think about what to say but my mouth starts moving before I could form a sentence in my head "he was a hero in my eyes my best friend" I pause looking out the window afraid to look at him like he might catch on thesecret I hide between my words "he and I spoke about everything boys, books and even shopping even though I wasn't big on being a girly girl" I chuckle a little remembering a conversation we shared once "he gave me the talk on period once I was mortified! He explained what happens to a girl's body how it begins gosh, I praying the earth would swallow me through out that conversation"Damon chuckles staring at me listening attentively " he was kind of perfectionist always did best at everything he set out to do which he used to motivate me to do great things beyond my potential,you know he sparked my interest in art he painted beautifully from just pictures"

"whydidn't you study something in art?" He ask

"I guess business is a lot more challenging and I was out to prove something than stroking a paint brush from some stupid hobby"

"I am sure you have been to Mode Museum here in New York." "Surprisingly no I haven't but I have heard about them. Why?" I ask curiously topic of art always grabs my attention

"they have amazing art pieces from van Gogh to Pablo Picasso"

"Oh yes I read about it in the papers, did you know van Gogh's starry night piece, they have said that When Van Gogh calls The Starry Night a failure for being an 'abstraction,' he places the blame on his having painted stars that are too big" I take notice he staring at me again with a small smile I clear my throat "I'm sorry I get carried away and babble on" I say tucking non existence hair behind my ear out of a nervous habit

"no I like it your eyes gets this twinkle in them when you sound so passionate about something, I have seen it before when you speak about your foundation" he says I stare I have a strong need to kiss him right this instance we were inches away from leaning in when Maria comes up to our table

"is everything alright Damon sì?"

"Sì Mama the food was lovely as usual, can I have the bill please?"

"Keep your money, as long as you bring this beautiful girl here again"

"no Mama I have to pay it is only right"

"no Damon I insist. I can't put a price on true love" she says smiles at me then winks at him and I think my face turns into every shade of pink

"no Mama we are just friends" he says to her she just smiles at me and walks away "I'm sorry she can be an handful" he apologizes but doesn't seem that affected by her words as I am

"it's okay" it's an awkward silence for a minute until my beeper goes off "excuse me I need the rest room" I stand up and walk away. When I return I find our table has been cleared

"no cancel the rest of my meetings for the day- no reschedule that, that is all" he says speaking on the phone but quickly ends the call as he notice me "ready to go? " He asks

I nod "yes" after saying goodbye to Piero and Maria we get into his car "lunch was nice, thank you" I say to him

"pleasure was all mine Elena" he says smirking at me

My cellphone goes off "yes Olivia" Damon eyes on me "no,yes,okay,no tell him to wait I'm on my way" I end the call

"is everything okay?"

"yes, your brother is waiting at the office"

"oh yes he did inform me about some meeting with you,I tend to zone out when Steffy starts to talk" he rolls his eyes

"you knew we had a meeting yet you still insisted we have lunch" unbelievable! He just so unbelievable!

"well in my defense I wanted to get to know you a little more,so sue me" I roll my eyes "you keep rolling your eyes like that I might have to do something about it" he says

"oh yeah like what?" I challenge him raising an eyebrow at him "I could always kiss you again" instantly I regret my words my eyes widen I freeze I stare at him he graze his hand against my cheek surprisingly I don't instinctively pull away from his touch I usually can't stand any sort skin contact especially from a male "relax Lena" he pauses staring into my eyes his hand cups my cheek "I told you, I won't kiss you until you beg me to" he smiles the car comes to an halt I snap out of my Damon trance and I pull away from him he drops his hand getting out of the car holding the door opened for me I step out adjusting my clothes we walk into my building when I notice some people are staring at us some the ladies whispering while others going about their day clearly I don't give them enough work.

Finally reaching my office Stefan is clearly surprised when Damon and I arrive together but let it go as Mr Wayne greets us "Mr Wayne, Stefan" I greet "right this way" I say leading them into the boardroom "take a seat"

"so what is this meeting about? Damon gets straight to the point

"Elena wants to sell her shares back to me" Stefan says to him suddenly Damon's happy demeanor changes I can't tell surprised or angry

"what? why?" He ask looking dead into my eyes

I clear my throat before speaking his change of mood somehow makes me nervous this is stupid I'm Elena Gilbert business tycoon "I have served my purpose,shares are doing well so it's-"

"bullshit!"

"Damon!" Stefan exclaims

"no Stef, this is ridiculous! If the shares are doing well and the company is profiting why let it go? It's a dumb move"

"You have a point Damon but I entered the company as a favor to Stefan to help him now that he doesn't need me anymore-" he chuckles but clearly it's not of humour there's a hint of frustration

"Mr Wayne could you please excuse us for a minute" Stefan nervously says to him

"don't bother coming back, Elena isn't signing anything" Damon barks at him without looking in his direction as he moves to leave

"excuse me? Damon this is my choice my decision"

"no this is your childish game of running away from me"

I laugh out loud at his ridiculous claim "you have me all figured out Mr Salvatore huh" un-fucking believable!

"Damon enough, this is entirely up to her"

"No. we are not taking those shares that's final" he orders coldly and he walks out

"well that was entertaining" I mumble throwing my pen onto the desk "I'll talk to him Lena, don't worry about it and I would like you join us for dinner this evening at home"

"Caroline didn't mention anything about dinner?"

"She doesn't know about yet, the thing is I want to ask you if it's okay with you that I ask her to marry me?" He says nervously

"oh my god Stefan"

"So what do you say? Do I have your best friend's hand in marriage?"

"Yes! I mean you didn't even have to ask! Congratulations I'm so happy for you guys" I smile at him

"don't congratulate me just yet, she might say no" he chuckles

"oh please she probably had this planned out since the moment you two met, I'm just glad I might get some Caroline-free time" he laughs

"I gotta go, see you tonight" he says before leaving

"bye" I can't believe Caroline is getting engaged! God knows how many times I had endure her dream wedding plans throughout our childhood from the lace on her dress to the napkin position on the table. Just as I let my mind wonder over Caroline, Olivia strolls in

"Ma'am you've a message from Mr Davis and can I get you anything?"

"No thank you, when did he call? Olivia you know how important that call is" I try my best to calm down

"I-I'm sorry you were out and you cancelled your meetings I assumed you didn't want to-to-"

"to what Olivia!" I pause I let out a heavy sigh

"I'm going to my office, do not disturb me" incompetent woman! Screaming in my head

"yes ma'am" I follow her out going back to my office I head straight to my desk "Davis I hope you have something for me"

"Kol Gilbert is in New York as we speak"

"are you sure? I hope this isn't one of your hunches"

"no ma'am I'll send you his exact Location"

"excellent. Keep watching him, I'll get James and his team, we will leave right now" gotcha big brother I smirk with my thoughts

"Olivia I'm out for the day, call me if there's anything important"

"yes ma'am"

James meets me inside the elevator with three others "James Kol have been located, Davis texted me the direction" I inform him as we take the lift "I want you and Clark with Ryan, Collins can drive us there but three of you with me, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am, do you want to-"

"yes-" I pause unsure of my decision "just in case" I nervously let out

We get into the SUV parked out front waiting, James hands me a gun I take with confidence one of the skills I obtained immediately after I left for college was a gun license but James always kept it with him although many times he insisted I have it i guess apart of me are afraid of it. My thoughts come to an halt once the car did with everyone rushes out before I do James holds open the door helping me out. I take in the scenery observing every detail of my surroundings, we in a ally way it's damp and smelly the sign says hotel but barely there's a man passed out at the door while there's a almost naked woman who obviously a prostitute chatting up a guy she smirks at me "looking for something honey" she says to me but I ignore her with a disgust look instead I choose to proceed following James into the place we find creepy ponytail man behind the counter the sight screams like some bad movie scene

"hey hey my business is legit here unless you have a warrant you can't snoop around my business!" he shouts obviously thinking we the cops

James does the talking "relax we are not the cops but we are looking for someone" he pulls out kol's picture

"sorry I can't help, privacy of my customers and all that" I throw a stack of cash on the counter

James smirks "you were saying?"

"Upstairs on the right 12B" he cheerfully says while flipping the money and smelling it I roll my eyes son of bitch would probably sell his mother for a bag of money. Ryan burst through the door while I stand back they proceed inside waving their guns around while I anxiously wait back with Clark a minute goes by which felt like a lifetime James signal me to come in I look around the place may say hotel but it's a breathing hole for pest and bacteria of sickness yet to be discovered

"he isn't here ma'am, I check everywhere he is gone but toiletries in bathroom which means he could be coming back"

my phone goes off "tsek tsek Elena you should of have told me you were coming over I would of thrown you a little party no worries maybe next time"

"Kol" I grit out he lets out an evil laugh that should run chills down your spine

"ding ding ding 10 points you found me now let's play round two, isn't this is fun, aren't you are having fun Elena? I see you have found yourself a pretty boyfriend does he know-"

"enough! Kol-" I raise my voice but it's futile he shouts back

"I will say when it is enough!" he pauses

"you know you look really beautiful I guess you wear money really well then again you were always a sight for sore eyes" the bastard is watching me my eyes search everywhere for a camera outside the rooftops and windows

"So as I was saying how about that round two, Stay close to your phone I'll call you for details as they say dot dot dot is it? Oh well" with that the line goes dead

"FUCK!!!" I lash out every bit of frustration I have inside "he isn't coming back, let's leave" just as we are about to leave

James steps on a crumble paper "wait" he says he picks it up unwraps it he smirks

"well? what is it James?" I ask hating the suspense "looks like the Gilbert boy enjoys chinese food, I know this place very well I think I should go ask around maybe keep an eye on the place" I think it through

"you think he will go back?" I ask him

"not sure but he bound to mess up at some point" I sigh heavily

"clearly you don't know Kol Gilbert, the very man vowed to ruin my life but very well you do that" he nods before we leave the dump.

I arrive half an hour late to Stefan's place, my last meeting took longer than expected. I press the door bell followed by Damon appearing from the other side of the door

"Hi" I nervously say he smiles at me

"save yourself, run now no one will know a thing" I laugh as he pretends to whisper then he holds open the door I step inside

"LENA!" Caroline screeches from across the room holding a glass of wine walking towards me

Damon leans in I feel his warm breathe hit my skin "you should of ran when you had the chance" he whispers in my ear but him being so close makes my blood bubbles he pulls away just as Caroline grabs me into a bear hug

"hi. Caroline"

"I'm so glad you came, Damon! Don't just stand there take her coat!"

"Yes mother" he mumbles sarcastically but his words go unnoticed by Caroline as he slowly helps me out my coat while his fingers grazes against my skin sending a static sensation through me 'oh my'

"thank you" I blush before he could say anything

Caroline pulls me away "you got to meet the girls!" She say excitedly I noticed Shayne and Johnathan are here

"Hi Elena" Bonnie greets coming up for a hug

"Hi Bonnie" as she pulls away Caroline introduce me to the group of ladies plus Shayne

"Elena as you know Rose, she is the owner of Golden Rose her husband is Trevor Hale who works with Stefan" I greet she greets back

"you should know Cami"

"yes niklaus's girlfriend, Hello" I greet her

"and Liv Parker interior design extraordinaire"

"come on Caroline I'm further from extraordinaire. Hi Elena" the bubble blonde greets

"Hello" "Liv here snagged herself a Lockwood as in the youngest Lockwood, Tyler Lockwood to be precise" Caroline says playfully

"what can I say darling, I'm one lucky girl" Liv replies

"no girl! The man is always the lucky one" Caroline states causing the group to giggle

"Elena would you like a glass of champagne? Caroline asks

"yes please" she takes a glass from the waiter's tray then hands it to me

"thank you" I take a sip that's when Stefan calls me over Walking up to him I notice Damon is with him

"Elena good evening"

"hi Stef" I greet him my eyes drift to Damon who is staring at me "I like you to meet Elijah Mikealson"

"ah yes! Nik's brother hi nice to meet you" I hold out hand to the brown hair guy he immediately accepts it

"Miss Gilbert I heard such wonderful things about you, nice to finally meet you in person" he smiles at me

"don't always believe what you hear Mr Mikealson so I hear you are looking for a position at Newlands publishing?"

"Newlands publishing? Wasn't that being sold?" Damon chips in "was. You are looking at the new owner" l say to him smiling proudly

"didn't peg you for a publisher" he says

"I loved books back in the day and books makes money" my sight is absorbed by his eyes

"I agree and it is very fascinating things, books and to think all starts with a thought a pen and paper" Elijah says drawing my attention back to him

"Damon Mr Parker is here, would you excuse us for moment" Stefan says leading the way with Damon following after him

"Mr Salvatore is quite taken with you and I don't blame him" Elijah speaks

"what?" I asked confused by his comment he smiles

"no nothing like that we are just friends" he chuckles

"my apologies,I simply made a silly statement" I'm nothing but Damon next conquest nothing more I look at him his back facing me as if he senses my stare he turns around but I force myself to look away

"So your brother put in a really good word for you, you owned your own publishing house? Impressive" topic changed

"I did, when I came to America I did a internship for three months and I loved it so much that I felt I wanted more out of it than just being a silly intern at someone's publishing company so I set out on doing just that and believe me it wasn't easy my first author was a friend's cousin he had an idea put together which was a bit sloppy but it was worth it I'm sure you must've heard black panther by Rogan Dublin"

"I did actually I read it to pass my time during college" I smile taking a sip of my champagne

"I tell you what, schedule a meeting with my assistant then we can discuss wages and so on"

"very well, thank you miss Gilbert you won't be disappointed I assure you" he hold out his hand I take it

"don't thank me just yet and please call me Elena" as I pull away clinkling of glass noise ring through the room

"Can I have your attention please" Stefan annonces "Caroline sweetheart come here" she walks up to him taking the place next to him "I have gathered our friends and family" he turns to Damon "not because I have some new client I wanted to celebrate our love by having everyone that we consider family witness this day Caroline you have been my rock my soul my friend but I would like to add one more title to that list" he gets down on one knee which makes the whole room gasp "Caroline Elizabeth Forbes will you do me the honour of becoming my beautiful amazing wife for rest of our lives?" She trembles with a smile and a few tears slipping down her face she shakes her head before giving the actual words

"yes- yes yes, I will be your wife Stefano Salvatore" he slips the ring onto her finger then he pick her up and they kiss with the crowd cheering and clapping followed by each guest walking up to them congratulating

when I get a chance Caroline grabs me into a hug "oh Care I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you Lena" she pulls away wiping a few strayed tears

"I'm getting married" I chuckle

"yes you are" I smile at her before I could say more the other ladies start to gather around her gushing about her ring and her plans I excuse myself heading for the bathroom upstairs I get to the bathroom door where I bump into Rose who holds the door for me on her way out "thank you" I say to her giving a small smile I close the door behind me and get on with my bathroom routine then wash up before leaving passing through Rose almost collides into me

"I'm so sorry Elena" she rushed off before I could say anything confused by her behavior I look towards the direction she appeared from there and be hold Damon Salvatore standing against the balcony with a glass in his hand his tie hangs loosely around his neck allowing his chest to peak just a bit

"sorry about her, she doesn't want Trevor to catch her smoking" he says giving me a small smile I sigh letting my legs take control walking towards him while my head is screaming 'go back to the party'

"is that why you are here?" I say taking in the scenery

"I don't smoke. I just needed to get away from the party hate the attention"

"hmm.. I know what you mean"

"I thought you would be with Caroline gushing about the ring and wedding arrange"

I snort "I won't miss a thing, I'll be hearing about it till the moment she leaves for her honeymoon" he chuckles

"what about you?"

"What about me?" We make eye contact

"what kind of wedding you dream about?"

"Yeah- I don't think I would ever get to that stage"

"why not? I mean every girl has some idea about it"

"well for starters I am married to my company"

"okay then let's say hypothetically speaking what would it look like?"

"Hypothetical?" I say looking at him

"yes"

I take a moment to think about it "a garden wedding with white Lilies and orchids white dress of course princess design wedding gown"

"sounds beautiful" there's a silence between us

"the other day at the restaurant a beeper went off, it happened quiet a few times and you rush off to the restroom why do you have a beeper"

taken back his question maybe I should tell him can I? Just tell him Elena "I- I- the reason why I was born with Spina bifida and it damaged nerves connected to my bladder so therefore I got to time myself to use the restroom" I watch his reaction as his eyes widen


	5. Chapter 5

I think he is going to make some excuse and leave but he instead he takes a sip of his drink "why didn't you tell me sooner?" He says as if the wind got knocked out of him.

"It's not something I go around telling everyone Damon" I reply

"off course yes just meant- does it hurt? Is there any other treatment options?" he ask

"Well this what was the best option, it doesn't hurt practically normal thing to me" He stares at me "don't look at me like that Damon" I chuckle nervously looking away. "don't look at me with pity I-"

"hey" he says softly grabs my arm gently turning me to look at him he continues "I promise you it's not pity if anything it's more admiration I still see the beautiful brilliant Elena Gilbert"

I look away "I should go back to the party" I try to get out his grasp but he lifts chin "stop running from me I'm not going anywhere" there's a silent moment "Damon-" he stops my words before it could fall out by placing a finger on my lips "shh" his thumb grazes my bottom lip feeling the shape and skin he slides his hand to cup my face and tilts his head slightly inching forward I close my eyes anticipating his lips on mine but a second goes by "no Elena" he says "wha- what?" I scowl at him he grins at me with his hand caressing my cheek "we have to go back in otherwise Caroline will hunt you down" you got to be kidding me! Now he is concerned about Caroline?! He leads me back inside.

Suddenly Stefan appears on our way inside "Elena,Damon I thought Elena left already I was coming up to check on Damon" he ask surprised seeing us.

"I bumped into Damon and we got talking, I'll leave you two alone, excuse me" I smile as I rush pass Stefan in a desperate need for a drink.

I grab the first drink that I see once I reach the last step then head straight into the TV room where Caroline is having a drunken karaoke session with some of the girls while other guest are mingling amongst each other everywhere else suddenly Caroline decides to belt out "Moment for life" by Nicki Minja which makes her sound hilarious trying so hard to keep up with her rap lines I laugh so hard at the scene before me my stomach hurts from it.

"drink?" Damon ask with amusement playing on his lips as he takes up the space besides me I lift my glass to him then downing the rest of the contents "are you allowed to drink?" He ask sincerely concern which makes me roll my eyes.

"don't get all weird on me Damon, I have a paralyzed bladder not cancer" a waiter goes by I place my glass on his tray I sigh because he still staring waiting for an answer "no I am not but I'm not one to care besides I get monthly check up by Bonnie a plus to having a friend who is a doctor" his body relaxes "this party seems to have ran it's course, Caroline probably going to pass out in the next 5 minutes" I say then I open my bag looking for my phone "what are you doing?" he ask "I'm calling James, Im leaving" "no you aren't" before I protest he grabs my hand pulls me away from the party "where are you taking me Damon?" He doesn't say a word but I follow him like I have no control over my legs.

we stand in the lift "you not going to kill me, are you?" I joke "maybe probably after I have my way with you" he smirks his devilish smirk this is different from his flirty smirk this one is more sensual more darker the way his eyes darken up and narrows like there is something more deep than what he says I shake my head trying not to lose my thoughts with my hormones.

"seriously where are you taking me?" I ask again he just smirks not willing divulge anymore it makes me shake my head "this-" before I say anything the lift opens to the underground parking lot "come" he says grabbing my hand in his, his warmth from his touch sends a shock like sensation through mine, making my fingers twitch beneath his I look up at him but he seems so unaffected He stops pulling his hand away.

"this-" he lifts a cover up to reveal jet like looking motorbike as he continues "-is Fia" I chuckle "you named your bike" "don't laugh Lena, it is rude and off course I did this is my baby she kept me warm during my rebel days, isn't it Fia" he question it like it's a pet while patting it down I chuckle "boys and their toys" "hop on" "wha-what no! Damon that's a death trap on wheels" "no it's not! Trust me please and by the way you the one who said you love the action fast cars all that" "yeah movies Damon not actually putting your limbs and life on the line" he rolls his eyes "dramatic much" he raises a brow and sighs "Elena I promise you nothing will go wrong, Come on" he says while picking up a helmet lifting it over my head "Damon-" "shhh..relax" my body stays put unable move like his closeness does something to it "now get on carefully behind me" he commands after effortlessly saddling his bike while I struggle "easy there, now wrap your arms around me" he says "I place my hands on his hip "Elena I promise I don't bite well not atleast on bikes" he turns his head towards me wiggling his brows suggestively I roll my eyes and curling my arms up his chest "here we go" he says as the engine roars to life then takes off onto the open road the big city lights twinkle surrounds us I feel my adrenaline spike it such a freeing feeling it makes me smile even a girlish giggle falls from my lips I spread my hands out like I'm flying but quickly grabbing onto him again he let out a laugh that I feel under my grasps which makes me smile a little more if only life was this freeing letting my thoughts run through my head but like the air flowing through us I let go and just feel this beautiful moment.

After an hour of riding through the city Damon drops me off at my place "here we are mi' lady" he says helping me off the bike carefully "thank you" I pause then continues "and thank you for the ride it was actually nice" I genuinely smile at him "and look all your limbs are intacted" he teases as his eyes weeps over my body "haha" I mock a laugh there's a silent moment of just a stare between us until James interrupts us "Miss Gilbert" I whip my head towards him "James" I acknowledge him but dismiss him in my action choosing to ignore him turning back to Damon "So" he says carefully "so" I say back apart of me doesn't want to let him go just yet "I make a pretty awesome hot chocolate on nights like this" he says put on a weak smile I chuckle in response "goodnight Damon" I lean in kissing him on his cheek "goodnight Elena" he says breathy as if he was holding it in I smile before turning away getting into the elevator turning as the doors close getting a glimpse of Damon through them.

I enter my kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge after throwing my bag on the counter and removing my shoes. I gulp down some water while I grab my phone checking my messages just as my phone viberates letting me know I have a new message.

Damon : dinner tomorrow, pick you up at 8 :)

I shake my head and hit reply.

Elena : was that you asking me or were you telling me?

Damon : whichever way you prefer but I won't take no for an answer…

Elena : how very persuasive of you Mr Salvatore.

Damon : oh you don't know how persuasive I can get miss Gilbert ;)

I roll eyes at his cocky attitude.

Elena : oh I know how persuasive you can be. I have back to back meetings tomorrow, I'll be the worst company.

Damon : fun memories ;) I'll cook you supper at your place.

Elena : please give up already.

Damon : never :)

Elena : goodnight Damon.

Damon : goodnight Miss Gilbert :)

'oh Mr Salvatore what shall I do with you' I smile at my thoughts of him he is just so stubborn, will I ever get through to him maybe if he sees my reality but I don't want to get hurt no , Elena Gilbert doesn't do relationships they're pointless and painful I push away my thoughts as I drop my phone on my night stand getting into my nightly routine which consist of a shower,change and pray I have a full rested sleep ahead.

"Hi I have an appointment with Dr Bennett" I say to the older lady at the hospital counter "Miss Gilbert, go through to room 9A down hall on your right" "thank you" I respond politely smiling.

"alright Bennett let's get this over and done" I say seething with annoyence when I arrive in the room she gets up from her seat walks up to me "good morning to you too Lena you know this is compulsory so don't sound too excited" she says helping up onto the bed "whatever I have a meeting to get to. so" I shrug

she checks my blood pressure and temperature "discomfort? Urinating more than usual?" She asks "no infection Bonnie" I sigh "well let me be the judge of that after all, I am the doctor" she say with a smug smile handing me a cup to pee in I roll my eyes hard At her but I take it and proceed to the bathroom once I'm done I give her back the little container "I'll be back in a few, make yourself comfy" she says leaving the room.

I turn my attention to my vibrating phone replying to emails when I hear footsteps immediately thinking it's Bonnie until I look up and find Damon Salvatore who would think he is about to have a heart attack my face scrunch up in confusion "Damon what are you doing here?" "I heard you were here and I rushed over, are you okay? Why didn't you call me? I would have dropped everything to be here Elena" he says while holding my face in his hand while the other hand searches my body as if looking for wounds or pain but I can't bring myself to reply I just stare dumbfounded by this man before me, luckily Bonnie has perfect timing by walking in that moment "well looks like-" she stops in her tracks when she notices Damon "Damon hi" she says clearly confused "Hi doc" he says slightly smiling at her "Damon here, heard I was in hospital who I am sure was from harassing my employees" I jump in with annoyance "actually Enzo told me" "off course well I am fine just a annual routine check" I reply "I am sorry to interrupt you guys but I need to talk to my patient so could you please wait outside Mr Salvatore" Bonnie commands "hell no I'm not going anywhere, Elena tell her" he say admit "Damon" I say but he stops me "No Elena" he snaps "Damon please, it won't take long" "fine but I'll right outside door" he says looking directly into my eyes his baby blue eyes lighten with full of concern he turns and walks right out the door. Once the door closes Bonnie smiles up at me "don't look at me like that Bennett" I roll my eyes at her "oh come on Lena the guy is clearly love sick" "well I didn't know you also diagnosed such issue, just tell me if I got a damn infection or not" I state irritated by her reaction "OK, you do have a mild infection just drink more water and dear God Elena please cut down on your alcohol intake" she pleads "got it Bon, no fun tonight" I say jumping off the bed "I'm being serious Lena, it could damage your kidneys or what's left of your bladder" she scolds

"yes I know okay, anything else" "Damon?" she questions "we just friends that is all" "Elena friends don't behave like how he did especially not guys" she firmly says oh boy here we go Elena you deserve happiness Elena give him a chance I roll my eyes at my mocking thoughts "I won't say anything but he clearly likes you alot and a guy like only comes around once in a lifetime, Elena if you let that go and you lose him you'll regret it at least think about that" "thank you for your unwanted advice but I'm good so see you around Doc"

I rush out of the door before she gets to my head. "everything alright? " Damon ask cautiously "Damon you shouldn't of came here, I'm fine I just get a routine check done" "I know.. I just I had to know that you were okay" he runs his hands through his hair like he always does when he is frustrated,I sigh at his concern and walk away "you know you going the wrong way" he calls out but I hear him follow "the exit is that way Elena, if you angry I'm sorry but I was worried about you-" he stops I turn around I see him reading the sign on the wall that reads 'Spina bifida Warrior foundation. Founded by Elena Gilbert and st Charles memorial hospital'. A hand grabs my fingers pulling at them when I look down a little girl with curly red hair and big bright blue eyes smiling up at me I smile back crouching down to her level "hey there Mia bear" I softly say to her she let's out a little fit of giggle "Lenaaa I not a bear, I have no fur" she pouts and the sight melts my heart "well you are cute as one" I lean in rubbing her nose with mine sending her into another fit of giggle she looks over my shoulder "hello there Mia" he greets her sweetly she blushes but stares curiously I roll my eyes even little girls are affected by the Damon Salvatore charm "Mia time for your check up" a nurse calls out for her she sighs clearly irritated but she runs up to her. "Mia was born with spina bifida like all these kids here unfortunately for her mother was a teenager and she didn't make it during Mia's birth so she just here getting treatment until she gets adopted. She such beautiful strong little girl-" "just like you were Miss Gilbert" we were interrupted by Mia's doctor Ethan Grey "hello Dr Grey" I greet him "Elena please call me Ethan for the hundredth time" "of course Dr Grey I mean Ethan" I blush Damon clears his throat 'shit Damon' "Ethan this Damon Salvatore Stefan's brother" "ah another Salvatore. Dr Ethan Grey" they shake hands "just came by to check up on things while I was around, how is Dr st.John coping around here?" I ask seriously "your ship is running smoothly, not worry I assure you . As for Enzo he is doing great, incredible doctor he might steal my crown as favorite doctor " he fakes a pout I laugh "I don't think that's possible, who can get tired of you" "so I take it you not tired of me" "ah I didn't mean it that way you know that besides you bribe those kids with a lollipop soon as you walk in" "bridery and corruption only way to win around here" he winks at me tapping his nose I laugh again Damon interrupts "why don't you show me Around Elena?" "sure" I check the time "dammit I have a flight to catch in 15 minutes, rain check?" I plead "sure" he says disappointingly. I leave them behind.

Atlanta was hot and muggy I hated every minute of it but my work was done buying off a plot of land in the area was a success and now getting back new york I can hardly wait. Soon as we hit home grounds I call Olivia "no schedule for Wednesday, yes okay. Have the engineers come in tomorrow morning, I won't come back to office I'll be working from home" I await for a reply "ask him to call me" I cut the call

Home sweet home. Atlanta is beautiful but god I love new york. The elevator stops at my floor suddenly I'm hit with a delious scent of food, my stomach growls in agreement "Jenna that.." my words dies on my lips as I approach the kitchen the sight shocks me it's not Jenna but I find Damon with wash cloth over his shoulder and his top three buttons opened where his tie should of been but instead it is laid on the kitchen counter his sleeves rolled up as if he working hard creating magic I swear I'm in awe how easily he seems to fit in my home like this is his too I shake myself off brushing aside this ridiculous feeling bubbling in me and thought out of my head "what are you doing here?" I ask as he stirs his pot but he doesn't say anything instead brings his spoon towards "here. Taste" I stare at him at first until he urges me it does smell good I take a taste "it taste good" I sigh "pesto alferdo fettuccine" he says proudly "go on, change so we can have dinner" I decided to let him be because I have no energy to fight or argue with him which usually pointless.

Disappearing upstairs were I rush to the bathroom then reappearing into my bedroom to change into a vest and sweat pants tying my hair up as I go back down the stairs.

"Damon" I call from the kitchen.

"in here" I follow his voice that leads me to the living room, starting up the fire I see the coffee table is laid out with two plates and two glasses of wine "supper is served" Damon playfully says jesting to the table as if it is a surprise I let out an involuntary giggle in response.

We take our seat besides the coffee talk with Damon and I on either side chatting and eating mostly about work. "So what you plan on doing with the land in Georgia" he ask "I'm not sure entirely. The mineral industry is pretty rich there" I say gathering our plates he moves to help "no let me, you cooked" I say "I will get some more wine then" he says picking up our glasses and follows me to the kitchen I head straight for the dish washer loading it up "did blondie set the date yet" he ask as he pours the wine "you mean Caroline, I don't know haven't heard from her today"

I take my glass as he hands out to me and walk back to the living room with Damon following

I take the place on the couch beside him folding my knees to my chest facing towards him his next action catches me off guard he slowly pulls my legs towards him "what are you doing?" I ask while trying to pull away "relax Lena I'm not going to bite" my legs relaxes into his hold he smiles pulling them onto his lap with his fingers massaging the inside of my foot gliding along every surface of my foot "Mmmm" a moan softly escapes from my lips he freezes midway his eyes darken I blush underneath his stare "is Shayne here?" He asks changing the sudden atmosphere I shrug "er-no I think he will be at Johnathan's place" "the blonde guy from the party?" He asks "yes Johnathan Reeves photographer extraordinaire, Shay's words not mine" I say taking a sip of wine "so howcome you seem closer to Shayne than Caroline considering you and Caroline grew up together" he curiously ask stopping his hand on my feet to pick up his mug "Shayne and I met in 9th grade and we chatted for while until we were able to tell each things personal emotional stuff I somehow got his pain and he understood mine whereas Caroline yes she feels my pain she my sister and knows my deepest darkest secrets but she couldn't relate because she had a pretty much all American dream sort of upbringing you know like white picket fence life,sure she had her issues but it wasn't same I guess" I say trying not to give much away "what sort issues have you had?" He cautiously looks at me watches my reaction I slide a loose strands of hair behind my ear thinking how to reply or what to say "you know my defect, being different not fitting in" I shrug he just stares at me so I gather myself as I struggle out of his grasp at first he doesn't let go but after a second he released my foot.

I slide off the couch and he follows in step until he spots the piano he stop by it running his fingers along the keys "you play?" He asks "no, I never learnt but I always wanted to. Do you?" "I saw Elton John play on TV I thought it was thee coolest thing ever plus the music teacher Miss Roberts was pretty hot" he wiggles his brows saying the last part then gestures me to come over as he proceeds to take a seat on the bench I stand by him but pulls me down to sit next to him his fingers moves along the keys like butter beneath them producing a tune as if testing them out at first "place your hands on top of mine" he instructs "like this?" I ask placing my hands above his "yes" he lets out breathy answer "keep your hands with mine,got it?" He continues "Yes" I reply nervously he glides his hands across the keys as he plays the tune starts to sound familiar to a child's song "twinkle twinkle little star" I blurt out he chuckles "yes, my mother use to play it when I didn't want to go to bed" I smile picturing a stubborn little dark hair blue eyed boy pouting I remove hands off his "you were stubborn then too I see" I tease "I like to think of it as determination" he proudly says with a faint smile on his lips "stubborness" I counter "potato,potatoe" he shrugs I slide off the bench walking to stand on the other side of the piano I need to put some distance between us he watches me closely "play me something" I tell him he thinks about it until a sound starts to play.

"Hey, you there

Can we take it to the next level, baby, do you dare?

Don't be scared

'Cause if you can say the words, I don't know why I should care

'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can

But all you ever do is mess it up

Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear

That getting half of you just ain't enough

I'm not going to wait until you're done

Pretending you don't need anyone

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing here naked

I'm not gonna try 'til you decide

You're ready to swallow all your pride

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing here naked

Hey, get out

I've got nothin' left to give for you give me nothin' now

Read my mouth

If you ever want me back, then your walls need breakin' down

'Cause here I am, I'm givin' all I can

But all you ever do is mess it up

Yeah, I'm right here, I'm tryin' to make it clear

getting half of you just ain't enough

I'm not going to wait until you're done

Pretending you don't need anyone

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing here naked

I'm not gonna try 'til you decide

You're ready to swallow all your pride

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing here naked

I wanna give you everything

I wanna give you everything

I wanna give you everything

I wanna give you everything

I'm not going to wait until you're done

'Cause you pretended you don't need anyone

'Cause you see that I'm naked

Oh, you see that I'm naked

I'm not going to try 'til you decide

You're ready to swallow all your pride

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing here naked

I'm standing

I'm standing here"

I'm blown away by his velvet smooth voice and those words I stand up from leaning against the piano "that was beautiful Damon" I speak before could stop myself 'do I run? Do I stay? Those words he could of-' my fighting thoughts are halted with Damon's touch against my cheek I didn't notice that he woken from his seat "Elena-" "Damon Nn-" I stop him but he continues "shhh stop thinking, just feel something for once or atleast for tonight" he says leaning towards my lips.

I felt frozen and blanked out of thoughts when I felt his lips clashing against mine turned into a needy passionate kiss the kind that set your blood on fire, his tongue wrestling with mine as he consumed more of me my fingers find their way to his hair a moan erupts from me, he pulls away staring into my eyes searching for something "Elena just give me one chance just one to show you that kind of love you deserve" he pleads my mind comes back down to earth.

I back away from him needing my space "I can't Damon,how can I be sure I can trust you? Besides I am not worth loving you would only be miserable please try to understand that" he shakes his head side to side closing the space once more I guess his way of making sure I stay within grasp "all I ask is for a chance Elena, just one chance for me to show you trust and love that we could have" he steps even closer then he grasp my face between his hands. "you are the most stubborn infuriating intelligent beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on" he whispers to me this time my lips attacks his call it a moment of weakness or a need but all I wanted to do is kiss this beautiful man before me with the same force he did a few minutes ago his mouth devours my mouth as if he never tasted anything else like it.

My back pushed against the wall his mouth trails kisses on my jaw making his way down to my neck my finger tugging creating a hot mess of his hair his hands working their way to my waist lifting my top his hands skims over my skin his thumbs trace my scar and I freeze we pull apart he looks at my exposed skin then to my eyes "don't Damon, don't ask" I plead while trying to catch some air left in me but it's futile as his mouth captures mine once again he scoops me up his body my legs automatically wrap around his waist, we pull away his blue eyes darken burning with lust staring up at me his hair tousled so beautifully I run my fingers through them down to caress his cheek "are you sure?" He ask "don't let me think" I reply he takes me upstairs to my bedroom stripping away each piece of clothing between us with each stolen kisses and nibbles against surface skin.

He lays me down on my silk covers with nothing on but my black lace panties "god you are so beautiful" he says looking down at me I blush but still have the urge of guilt for being too opened to him 'am I doing the right thing' 'no don't think Elena, just feel' I say this like a mantra in my head. His hand reached out, touching my neck first, I close my eyes enjoying the the sensation of his touch. His fingers trailed slowly over me, down to my sternum, my ribs, and paused on my stomach. He brush over the scars on my skin, and my eyes fly open. I stare up at as he lean downs, pressing his lips to the marks, tracing each mark with his kisses. "You're beautiful,so beautiful" he praises once more like he was reassuring me. I swallow then exhaling the air I didn't know I was holding.

Suddenly I choke up, a little tear breaks free no one as quiet had me this way. Maybe this is wrong, maybe we shouldn't.. I can't, what he regrets this tomorrow these questions runs all over my head I try to stop "Damon…" but it goes in vain he cut me off "quiet Elena" he says "let. Me. Worship. Your. Body.slowly" he continues placing a kiss in between each word moving down south between my legs he runs his lips against my inner thighs while we lock eyes he then place a kiss on my panty covered sex making me release a moan lifting my body of the bed lightly "I think I found my new favourite colour" he seductively says slipping my black lace panties down my legs, he then trails his kisses from navel slowly sucking on my skin trailing his way up my body.

I close my eyes once more enjoying the feeling letting out a soft moan as he reaches my lips. I suddenly hear crinkling of a wrap I look towards the noise. I hadn't realized he removed his underwear now sliding the condom over his glorious length I feel my sex heat up.

When I look at his face he staring right into my eyes, his eyes darken with heat and lust. I lead him towards me I kiss him like a need for him to consume me.

He leans forward, his arms braced on either side of

me, holding me in like a cage. I shifted my legs so that my legs were on the outside of his. "Oh, God, that feels…" I moan as his tongue came out to flick my earlobe before trailing open-mouthed kisses down my neck.

"You are so wet" he moans against my neck, "Elena.. "

I feel his erection was now pressing against my entrance as I move towards him. So close All that I need to do is tilt my hips and he'd slide right inside. "mm.. Urgh..Damon" I pant "patience is a virtue baby, I want you soaking for me" He kissed me hungrily, I felt my legs spread even further apart, allowing him better access to me, I didn't care about anything I just wanted him so bad. He could feel my entrance growing slicker with desire as he kissed me, "fuck! You are so wet for me baby."

I moved slightly underneath him and we both groaned as his cock rubs against my wet folds. "You feel so good Elena like velvet," he says seductively we kissed again, and as our lips devoured each other and our tongues mated, overpowering instinct overrode common sense and I hips tilted upwards ever so slightly.

The change of angle was all it took for him to surge into my very wet heat. I gasped as I felt him fill me completely. Neither of us moved, as we locked eyes.

I felt my muscles tightening around him.

"Elena... "

"don't let me think Damon" I told him.

He moved with me, extra slowly, but slowing his movements down only made it all the more sensual and erotic as we watched each other. His shaft stroked my g spot each time his body entered mines., "faster Damon" I begged I need this I needed him so bad "Damon," I cried out, as I felt myself tense around him.

I grabbed the sheets as my first orgasm rips through my body "oh godd...fuck" when I came down from my high I realized he had to stop moving again.

My hands tangled in his hair, and my legs were wrapped around his hips, pulling him deep inside my sex. I felt air leave lungs in a rush as he thrusted into me again, joining his body with mine. My inner muscles clenching around him.

"fuck.. Mmm.. " I moan "God, yes."

"Elena," he said tightly, "how long has it been for you?" I could barely comprehend what he was asking or why he was asking. She looked into his eyes, but my brain could only feel him inside me but he waited for answer "I don't know…two, maybe three years," I whispered, hoping he would shut up and fuck me. Who could think at a time like this? "Please, Damon, don't stop," I pleaded, moving my hips, very much enjoying the feeling of being filled by him.

"Relax," he said roughly before biting on my earlode , "I'm not stopping." he continued release my earlode kissing my neck to my jaw "Feels so good," I moaned "I know baby" he moans back he started to move faster my orgasm started to build I felt his too "Damon oh God" I scream "fuck" he groans "I'm coming oh fuck.. Damon" I could feel as he couldn't hold back any longer. "Elena," he called out my name pulling me to the edge as we both release together.

Seems like forever laying there but it only been a minute or two feeling Damon breath soundly asleep into my hair. A tear slip down, what have I done? I slept with Damon Salvatore I can't believe I became so weak. No I can't do this I can't allow him in. I built walls over a lifetime I can't let him break me like they all did. I slip slowly out of bed so he wouldn't wake. I walk to bathroom looking at the mirror I cry full blown cry streaming down my face I cup my mouth I don't want to wake him. I pick myself up and wipe away the tears, I slip a robe tying my hair up. I decide it safe to go hide out in the guest room until he wakes and realize in gone.

 **Disclaimer!!!!**

I do not own the characters names just the story. I do not own the song lyrics it Belongs to James Arthur.. 


End file.
